<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding the Light In The Darkness. by MmbBlossom14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637765">Finding the Light In The Darkness.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14'>MmbBlossom14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collabs with @kisvids [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Nanny, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Moving On, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding the Light In The Darkness.</p><p>- College student Elizabeth Cooper needs a job. She's cut off from her family. She's out of money. What happens when a nice girl likes her, starts to fall for her boss? Will the live in nanny position be hers or will she be sacked? After all, can nice girls get fired?-</p><p>This is a collaboration with @kisvids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collabs with @kisvids [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2264603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a collab with @kisvids. We hope you enjoy this fic. Check out our other fics and or my individual fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For many college students around the globe money was an issue. Whether that be money issues to travel to free education or in other countries to provide for the whole course.</p><p>Student Elizabeth Cooper was in her last year studying at NYU. She was completely independent. No connection to her family other than one text a month. She was financially independent.</p><p>Yet comes independence comes bills and Betty Cooper had just been fired. She was looking everywhere for a job. She was about to lose hope when she found someone in her area looking for a nanny job. He had a post out on Facebook. </p><p>It wasn't often she looked on Facebook but this was fate. She messaged the guy immediately. He got back to her right away. </p><p>JugheadJones: can you stop by tomorrow for an interview?</p><p>BettyCooper: I have class in the morning. Is 4 okay?</p><p>JugheadJones: That works. I’ll give you the address.</p><p>BettyCooper: perfect. What's your coffee order? I'll being coffee.</p><p>JugheadJones: just plain black coffee.</p><p>BettyCooper: okay. Thank you.</p><p>JugheadJones: see you tomorrow.</p><p>Betty closed her phone as she met her friend for a run in the park. “So, how’s the job search going?” Veronica Lodge asked as they started out on their run.</p><p>"I have an interview tomorrow. What do I wear?"</p><p>“Something nice. I can pick out something. You need to make a good impression. What’s the interview for?”</p><p>"I think a nanny job." Betty shrugged.</p><p>“A nanny job? Working for some old man, I assume?” Veronica guessed.</p><p>"Probably but I need the cash."</p><p>“Would you have to live with them?”</p><p>"Maybe just Monday to Friday."Betty looked at her.</p><p>“Could either be a really bad or really good idea.” Veronica shrugged.</p><p>"True. Luckily Kevin's dad is a police officer."</p><p>“True.” Veronica laughed.</p><p>"He's probably 50." Betty laughed softly.</p><p>“Probably.”</p><p>"Could be Kevin's type." She added, joking.</p><p>“Everyone is Kev’s type.” Veronica jokes.</p><p>Betty laughed as she just ran ahead. Not looking where she was going she bumped into a man. His paperwork just flew everywhere.</p><p>“Fuck.” He mumbled. He looked pissed.</p><p>"I'm so sorry." Betty glanced at Veronica. She caught some of his paperwork.</p><p>Veronica came right over. She was better at situations like this than Betty was. He was frantically trying to pick up the papers. Luckily non of the papers were ruined. He just glared at Betty whilst he rushed off.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Betty called after him.</p><p>“What is his deal.... he didn’t say a word to you.”</p><p>"I have no clue." She shrugged.</p><p>“What a weirdo.” Veronica joked.</p><p>"Tell me about it." Betty giggled. "Let's just go home. I need to prep. I'm hoping the guy isn't like that one."</p><p>“Hopefully not.” Betty just sighed. “Come on.” They left together.</p><p>Veronica called Kevin over to help. Betty was freaking out. She had an exam in the morning on top of an interview.</p><p>“Calm down B. I’m sure you’ll get the job and ace your exam.”</p><p>"Lets hope." Betty laid on the floor in her room.</p><p>“And I’m sure the guy won’t be as creepy as the one from the park.” Veronica teased.</p><p>"He wasn't creepy, just rude." She pointed out.</p><p>“He was pretty creepy.” Veronica repeated.</p><p>“What guy from the park?” Kevin said.</p><p>"I bumped into this guy." Betty looked up at Kevin.</p><p>“Was he hot?” Kevin teased. Veronica and Betty gave Kevin the look. They were lying if they said no. He was hot. “How was he creepy and hot?” Kevin added.</p><p>"Kev he was more rude than creepy." Betty told him.</p><p>“Maybe we’ll see this mystery man again.” Kevin said.</p><p>"Or not." The girls said in unison.</p><p>“How can you be so sure?”</p><p>"He was rude. I apologised." Betty pulled a perfect blazer out.</p><p>“What did you do to him?” Kevin curiously asked.</p><p>"Just ran into him. He walked into me!" She sighed.</p><p>“So he’s just a mean guy.”</p><p>"A hot mean guy." Veronica sipped on her wine. Kevin smirked as Betty rolled her eyes. "I'm going to study." She headed out of her room.</p><p>Veronica and Kevin picked out her outfit for the interview. They found the perfect she would be comfortable in. Betty was really nervous, she always got nervous with these situations.</p><p>She was panicking for no reason. She would always overthink. It's something she was trying to overcome. She focused on her studying. One thing at a time she had taught herself.</p><p>———————</p><p>The next day came extremely fast. She had her exam earlier that morning. Luckily she passed the exam with ease. Now it was time to get ready for her interview. She found the three options her friends left out for her. Betty changed them up. She picked the checkered black and white pants with a black top. She got in her car to drive to the interview. As promised she brought coffee. Betty needed something to hold. She would always get nervous and play with her hands. </p><p>Betty pulled up to a big house. She was expecting to be in front of a rich family but it didn't ease her nerves. They only worsened. She nervously knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a little girl with her father. </p><p>“You must be Betty....” He looked to make eye contact with her. It was the man from the park. He remembered her. She could see it on his face.</p><p>"Ahh...yes that's me." Betty awkwardly looked at him.</p><p>“I’m Jughead. This is Lila.”</p><p>"Hi Lila, I'm Betty. You have such a pretty name." She smiled at the little girl.</p><p>"Mommy working and daddy said I get to help with interviews." Lila smiled at her father.</p><p>"Really? Lucky for you I brought cookies."</p><p>“Come in.” Jughead opened the door more."Thank you." Betty stepped in nervously. </p><p>“My office is upstairs. That’s where I’ll interview you.”</p><p>Betty nodded, following him upstairs. The man picked his daughter up smiling at her. She wrapped her arms around him. Betty just watched the two interact. They headed down the long hallway to his office.</p><p>"Just in here Betty."</p><p>"Betty sit on my chair." Lila smiled.</p><p>“Okay.” She smiled.</p><p>Betty sat down with Lila. She was so nervous but having the little girl there made her feel better. </p><p>“So, Betty... Have you had any experience in childcare before?”</p><p>"If you count technically raising my niece and nephew than yes. My mother worked all the time and my sister left them to get high with her boyfriend." Betty just realised she had over shared.</p><p>He nodded. “And are you graduated from college?”</p><p>"Graduating." She corrected him. He nodded. "I'm in my last year studying Criminology along with journalism to keep my mother happy."</p><p>“For this job it requires you to live here on weekdays. Monday through Friday. I work from home on the weekends and Lila is with her mother then. You can stay here on the weekends as well but it’s just me around then. Is that something that works for you?”</p><p>Betty nodded. "May I ask the situation with her mother?"</p><p>"No you can't." </p><p>Betty nodded again.</p><p>“She isn’t around ever. You won’t see her. I just drop Lila off Friday night and pick her up Sunday afternoon.” Jughead explained.</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>"Daddy can I give Miss Betty a tour?"</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Lila jumped off her father's lap. Jughead let Lila lead the way but he stuck right by her. Betty could tell he was very protective over her. It was sweet knowing somewhere in that cold hearted man he had a warm spark for his daughter. </p><p>"Miss Betty we can't go in Daddy's office." Lila held her hand.</p><p>“We were just in his office.” Betty said confused. </p><p>“We can’t go in unless he lets us.”</p><p>"That makes sense." She looked at her.</p><p>"We can go in Daddy's library. I have my own corner." Lila opened up the door to show her.</p><p>Betty looked around at the huge library. She was in awe of the room. She wondered who this man was. He was so closed off.</p><p>"Let me show you my room!"</p><p>Betty smiled as the little girl ran down the hallway. She followed her. Jughead walked behind them. He stayed behind letting his daughter show her around. The little girls bedroom was huge. It was princess themed. She was obsessed with Disney.</p><p>“Daddy decorated my room.” Lila smiled.</p><p>Betty looked around smiling. "It's beautiful. My room was blue like Cinderella's glass slipper."</p><p>“Really?!” Lila smiled. “Let me show you to your room!”</p><p>"You'll have to help me decorate it. If that's okay." Betty looked at Jughead.</p><p>“You can decorate it however you want. All the guest rooms are already decorated but you can change them however you want... there’s four different guest rooms. You can pick one.” Jughead said quietly.</p><p>"Thank you." She nodded, quietly.</p><p>Lila showed her each of the bedrooms. They were each complete with their own bathrooms. Betty just chose the smallest. It was bigger than her boxed apartment. She thought it was homey.</p><p>Lila got board of the tour so she headed to play with Hotdog their dog. That allowed Jughead to finish up talking in his office. Betty sat in front of him.</p><p>"How will your classes clash with taking care of Lila?" Jughead questioned.</p><p>“My classes are early in the morning.” </p><p>“I leave for work at six am every morning.” Jughead said.</p><p>"That's no problem. My friends take afternoon classes. They can look after her for an hour. If that makes you uncomfortable, I know a day care that allows her to make friends." Betty explained.</p><p>“Is it possible for you to take online classes? I’m putting a lot of trust into you and I need you with her at all times when I’m not.” Jughead said.</p><p>"It's my last year. I physically can't. I understand if I don't get the job now. It's just three days a week 6 classes. Two a day. The rest is online."</p><p>“What time do you finish your classes?” He asked.</p><p>"My classes are all 8 till 9. Half 9 latest." Betty promised.</p><p>“I’ll be able to work from home in the mornings until you’re back to see her then. I’ll have to stay an extra hour after then.” </p><p>Betty's eyes lit up. "Thank you so much. Especially after yesterday."</p><p>“When you bumped into me and made me drop all my stuff.” He looked at her. Betty looked away with embarrassment. “I’m going to need you to start first thing Monday morning.”</p><p>"That's fine. I should have looked where I was going. I was just nervous about today." She stood up.</p><p>“We should discuss your pay.” Jughead changed the subject. </p><p>"Anything's better than what I'm living on." She tried to lighten the mood with a joke.</p><p>“Do you want to be paid daily or weekly?” Betty looked up at him. "Monthly is fine." She shrugged.</p><p>“Does four thousand dollars a month work for you?”</p><p>Betty just choked on her coffee. "That's more than enough." She smiled, brightly.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>"Thank you for this opportunity. I won't let you down." Betty promised him. He nodded at her. "See you sunday for Monday?" </p><p>"Perfect." Jughead headed back to Lila.</p><p>____</p><p>The bar was loud and busy when Betty entered. Her friends sat in the corner waiting for her to celebrate.</p><p>“So, how did it go?” Veronica smiled.</p><p>"Guess who I'm working for?" Betty downed her drink.</p><p>“You got the job?”</p><p>"Yes but I'm working with park guy." She sat down in disbelief.</p><p>“What? Seriously?” The two asked in unison.</p><p>"Yep, give me your drink. He practically gave me death stares for all my interview." Veronica handed her the drink. “He has a kid? Is he married?” Kevin said.</p><p>"Yes and yes. But we don't know if they're divorced."</p><p>“So they’re not together?” Veronica looked at her friend confused. </p><p>"To be continued." Betty ate the fries on the table.</p><p>“He didn’t mention anything about the mother?”</p><p>"If I ask about her, my head gets ripped off."</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean. We need details B!” The two friends loved some gossip. They needed to know what Betty was getting herself in too.</p><p>"I have none yet. That's why I said to be continued." She shrugged, her friends excitement off.</p><p>“Does the mother live with them?”</p><p>"Enough questions. I need drinks." Betty headed to the bar. Veronica rolled her eyes whereas Kevin laughed softly as he ate some fries. “I’m curious! He’s practically a mystery man.”</p><p>"Let her move in first." He squeezed his friends hand.</p><p>“What if he’s a creep? She knows nothing about him.” Veronica would always worry about Betty. They were family, she felt like they were sisters.</p><p>"He has a daughter. Do you really think he's a creep if he has custody of his daughter?" Kevin raised his brows. He also knew Betty knows her own boundaries.</p><p>“I’m just worried Kev.”</p><p>"Me too. That's why I spoke to my dad and he's sending us a panick alarm." Searching through his phone he pulled up the photo. "Here look."</p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p>"All this aside, now I need to meet him. A rude, cold hearted man. He's probably misunderstood." Kevin glanced at Betty.</p><p>“Or he’s just a creep.” Veronica said.</p><p>"We'll find out." Betty came back to the table with drinks. "I have about a day to pack up my whole apartment. So we should drink up and pack up." She laughed.</p><p>"Yep, so let's drink up. The room is bigger than my whole apartment." Betty showed them a picture.</p><p>“Seriously? So he’s rich?”</p><p>"Rich, hot, arragont and rude." She told them.</p><p>“He could just be misunderstood. You don’t know him.” Kevin said.</p><p>"Don't know him yet. But he seems to love his daughter so good enough for me. See you at mine? I'll get pizza and gin to pack?"</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>"I love you guys." She kissed them on the cheek before heading home. </p><p>She started packing. She had boxes around her room working with a system. She made sure bring all the old toys for Lila. Betty wondered if she was more like her mother. She had black hair like her father but none of his other features. He had piercing blue eyes and the little girl had soft brown eyes. At least she wasn't like her father. She was glad that she connected right away with her. She was a sweet little girl. She knew she would find out over time. It didn’t take long to pack most of her stuff.</p><p>Betty decided she would message him to see if she could bring her things along. He had given her his number before she left. </p><p>J: you can bring it over whenever. It’s probably best for you to move in before Monday. Will you be staying on weekends?</p><p>B: yes but I don't know if I will be there most weekends. My friend Veroncia Lodge lives near by.</p><p>J: that’s fine. If things go right soon Lila won’t be seeing her mother on weekends. But I’m home on weekends so either way you don’t need to stick around those days.</p><p>B: okay. Fair warning, I've drank a little night. I will do that on the weekends and not when I'm looking after Lila. </p><p>Betty was in a taxi with all her things. It's strange she could fit her whole life into 5 boxes. She arrived outside of the Jones’ home. Betty grabbed her things as she walked inside. She had rang the bell.</p><p>Jughead answered the door. He let her in. “Lila is asleep already.”</p><p>"Of course, it's nearly midnight." Betty headed in with boxes as she nearly fell in her heels.</p><p>“Let me help you.”</p><p>"You don't have too. I just need to take thse death traps off." She smiled.</p><p>Jughead picked up a couple of her boxes. He guided her upstairs. He saw her tiptoe across not waking Lila up. They headed into her bedroom. He put the boxes down on the bed.</p><p>“She’s a heavy sleeper.” Jughead said.</p><p>"I still want to be respectful." Betty shrugged.</p><p>"Thanks. I'll sort this out after my Monday class." She yawned.</p><p>“Okay.” He turned to leave. Betty stopped him. "I truly am sorry."</p><p>He shrugged as he walked out. Betty rolled her eyes as she headed out Jughead headed to his office. He tried to message his wife telling them about Betty.</p><p>J: I have a nanny coming to take care of Lila while I work. </p><p>Sabrina Spellman. They were high school sweethearts. They got married at 19 and had Lila at 26. Now 30, things had changed. After high school Sabrina changed. Jughead started to realize that she had always been like that. He was too blinded by the love an attention to realize she was only using him.</p><p>S: I didn't pass up on that.</p><p>J: You don’t get a say in this kind of stuff.</p><p>S: yes I do</p><p>J: not after you hit her. After you hit me. I’m getting full custody soon. And you need to sign those fucking divorce papers.</p><p>S: I'm not signing.</p><p>J: yes you are. I want you out of my life. Out of Lila’s life.</p><p>S: we'll see.</p><p>J: you abused me for years Sabrina.</p><p>S: contact my lawyer.</p><p>J: my lawyer is fully aware of the situation. I have all the proof against you. I’m looking out for my daughter.</p><p>Sabrina just ignored him. Jughead put his phone down annoyed. He practically slammed it down on the desk. He got up to go check on Lila. He was always worried about her. She was fast asleep. Jughead just sat down with her. He held his daughters hand.</p><p>He would never get the image of Sabrina hurting her out of his head. That was the worst day of his life. Its the day he turned against the world. He closed everyone out. He barely even spoke to his friends anymore. They would always try but he couldn't risk Lila getting hurt. It was just them against the world.</p><p>Him and Sabrina had been broken up for a year now. That’s when the accident happened. He hasn’t trusted anyone with Lila since. He was required to let Sabrina have two days a week with her but the social worker was always there to chaperone.</p><p>Panic set in when he leaves her. He took a break from going in for work and had been working from home for the past year. He knew he had to move on with his life so he was putting a lot of trust into Betty. He couldn't believe she was the girl from the park. He hoped she wouldn’t let him down.</p><p>All he wanted to do was find light in the darkness. He needed to emotionally heal. That would take time. Time he doesn't know he has.</p><p>Jughead watched Lila a little bit longer before heading to his bedroom. Having a nanny come live with them was a massive step. Just knowing Lila is already warming to Betty made everything easier. He just hoped everything would work out.</p><p>One day at a time was his motto and at the moment that was definitely what he stood by.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday came and that meant the first day of work. Which also meant Betty had to learn the Jones way. That frightened her as she was already late. Class ran over. </p><p>Jughead was waiting for her. He had to get to work. She rushed in apologising with coffee for him. Betty has been having trouble with her professor hitting on her.</p><p>“I’m really going to need you to get here earlier.” Jughead said.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. My professor kept me back. He's trying to hit on me. They won't move me." Betty handed him coffee. "Is she awake?"</p><p>“She woke up an hour ago. I made her breakfast.”</p><p>"I brought pancakes to apologise." She told him.</p><p>“I’m late for work. She’s in her room. I have to go.”</p><p>"Again I'm sorry." Betty watched him rush out. He didn’t say anything to her as he left. "Lila!" Betty called for her.</p><p>Lila ran out to Betty. She was wearing her princess costume. “Hi.” Betty smiled.</p><p>"Princess Betty." Betty bent down to pick her up. "Shall us princess attend Princess school?"</p><p>“Yes!” Lila smiled.</p><p>Betty took her downstairs. She would do simple maths and English with her. Lila started school next year and wouldn’t need a nanny then. It was the perfect job as she graduated when she started school. Betty just hoped she wouldn’t get so attached.</p><p>"How do we spell your name?"</p><p>“I don’t know.” Lila shrugged, grabbing her crayons. </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>"Do you know your ABCs?" Betty sat with her.</p><p>Lila just shook her head. Betty reassured her that was okay. She began playing the song for her. Lila loved it as they listened to it on repeat. An hour later she knew them. She was a fast learner. She figured out how to spell her name quickly.</p><p>"That's amazing Li." Betty hugged her. She hugged her back happily. “I’m hungry.”</p><p>"How does a sandwich sound? We can have pasta tonight for tea."</p><p>“Okay!”</p><p>"Okay." Betty headed to the kitchen with Lila. Lila uses her step stool to wash her hands. “When does daddy come home?”</p><p>"At five ,honey. But we can play dress up?"</p><p>“Okay.” She smiled.</p><p>Betty smiled back at the little girl. They made dinner and prepped for tea. As soon as it was done they headed to Betty's room. Lila dressed Betty like a princess doing her makeup.</p><p>“Daddy dresses up with me sometimes.”</p><p>"Does he?" Betty tried to imagine someone so uptight dressing up.</p><p>“He dresses like a prince.” Lila smiled.</p><p>"That's because he is a prince."</p><p>“I miss daddy.” Lila said. She was so used to having him there all day."Shall we call him?" Betty suggested.</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>Betty requested a face time to Jughead. She had Lila on her lap. They were both dressed as princesses. Jughead answered it immediately. He thought it was an emergency.</p><p>"Daddy! We're princesses, I did Princess Betty's makeup."</p><p>“Well it looks like the two of you are having fun.” Jughead smiled. He was relieved Lila was okay. "Daddy watch this. L...I...L...A."</p><p>“That's an amazing princess.” He smiled more.</p><p>"She also wrote her name. We did dott to dott letters." Betty passed Lila the papers she practiced writing her name. </p><p>“That’s amazing.” Lila showed him it. “I’m so proud of you Lila.”</p><p>"Thanks daddy. Betty is good. I like her better than mommy." Lila whispered.</p><p>“I’m glad you feel safe.”</p><p>"Not yet." She uttered. Betty looked at Lila. She squeezed her hand softly. “I’ll be home soon princess. I have to get back to work.”</p><p>"But daddy I miss you." Lila yawned.</p><p>“I miss you too. I’ll see you tonight.” Lila nodded softly. “I love you. I’ll be home soon.”</p><p>"Love you daddy." </p><p>"Goodbye Mr Jones." Betty ended the call.</p><p>_____</p><p>That night, Betty put Lila to bed. Jughead came in whilst she was washing her face. He came home an hour later than usual. Betty had tea on the table for him.</p><p>“Hey... is she awake?”</p><p>"She's fast asleep. She fell asleep watching Tangled." She pulled the dress off as she had her vest top beneath. "Here's her work from today "</p><p>Jughead nodded.</p><p>"How was work?" Betty tried to make conversation.</p><p>“Busy.”</p><p>"That's good." She smiled. He shrugged. “It can be stressful.” </p><p>“What do you do?” </p><p>“I’m an author. I’m also an investor for companies.” He said.</p><p>"That's amazing. Anything I've read?"</p><p>“I write under my legal name. Maybe you recognize it.... Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third.” Betty choked on her tea. "Holy shit."</p><p>“Read anything by me?”</p><p>"Have you seen my book collection? It's all your work and of course the classics." She blushed. Jughead smiled faintly. "Now I feel even more embarrassed that I bumped into you at the park."</p><p>“It wasn’t a big deal. I was just having a rough day.”</p><p>Betty looked at him. "Want to talk about it? You were an arrogant dick." She teased.</p><p>“Well the papers that went everywhere were my manuscript and divorce papers.” He shrugged.</p><p>Betty nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm clumsy, ask my friends."</p><p>“It wasn’t a big deal.” Jughead told her.</p><p>"How about we have a fresh start?" She suggested. “Sure.” Betty turned around then looked at him. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Cooper." She smiled.</p><p>“I’m Jughead Jones. Nice to meet you.” He teased.</p><p>"Jughead." Betty bit her lip, laughing softly. He smiled at her."Why go by Jughead?"</p><p>“I grew up with that nickname.” Jughead explained.</p><p>"It's cute." Betty smiled.</p><p>“It’s weird but it’s what everyone calls me. I’m used to it.”</p><p>"So it's not weird when people call you Forsythe." She sipped her tea.</p><p>“People at work call me Forsythe.”</p><p>"So if I drop by your work I call you Forsythe?" Betty asked.</p><p>"Shall I call you Elizabeth?" He answered her with a question.</p><p>“Only if I call you Forsythe.”</p><p>"Deal." Jughead felt relaxed.</p><p>Betty was easy to talk to. He hasn't had that in awhile. The last person he felt this close with already was Sabrina. Jughead quickly pushed that thought at the back of his mind. </p><p>"You have glitter on your face?" Jughead laughed softly. Betty tried wiping it away but missed it. “Here, let me.” He reached over and gently wiped it off her cheek.</p><p>Betty just looked at him softly. They locked eyes before she whispered. "That's your daughter's fault. She's too cute to say no too." She bit her lip.</p><p>“She’s the light of my life.” Jughead laughed softly. Betty smiled at him. "I get that. The twins were mine."</p><p>“She’s all I have. I don’t know what I’d do without her.”</p><p>"Probably die with boredom." She yawned softly.</p><p>“Probably.” Jughead agreed. Betty just smiled at him. "I guess I should head to bed. My boss can be a real ass if I'm late. Especially if it's my professors fault." She joked. He laughed softly. “Goodnight.”</p><p>"Night Forsythe." Betty waved at him.</p><p>Betty headed to her bedroom. She instantly messaged the group chat. She couldn’t stop thinking about how he gently wiped her face. Betty knew he was only being polite but his touch was so soft.</p><p>V: how did your first day go?</p><p>B: amazing.</p><p>K: that’s great B.</p><p>B: Lila is the cutest and Jughead is Forsythe.</p><p>V: the writer you’re obsessed with?</p><p>B: yes. How insane?</p><p>V: So creepy sexy park guy is a famous writer and your boss now... that’s a lot to take in.</p><p>K: Now that's a story.</p><p>B: he's not that creepy but still closed off.</p><p>V: still think he’s hot?</p><p>B: no comment.</p><p>K: so yes ;)</p><p>B: no comment ;)</p><p>V: we have to meet him.</p><p>B: Not yet.</p><p>K: why not?</p><p>B: because I need his trust first.</p><p>V: he doesn’t trust you?</p><p>B: he's really closed off. Lila doesn't trust easily either.</p><p>V: why?</p><p>B: it's been a day. I don't know yet.</p><p>K: Has he been nice to you?</p><p>B: he wiped glitter from my eye. I think we flirted.</p><p>V: flirted?!</p><p>B: yes. You get no details.</p><p>V: you’re so annoying.</p><p>K: Seriously B?</p><p>B: I don't think it's anything.</p><p>V: what if he likes you? Do you like him?</p><p>B: I'm here to work. I've only spent an hour with him.</p><p>V: what if you catch feelings?</p><p>B: then it doesn't matter. I'm here for Lila.</p><p>K: you need to get laid B.</p><p>B: good night guys x</p><p>Betty put her phone away. She went to check on Lila before bed. She found Jughead sitting in there."I'm sorry, I just wanted to check on her before I sleep. I used to do this with the twins." Betty whispered.</p><p>"I'm just going to go. Goodnight."</p><p>“No, it’s okay. I just like to watch her a bit... make sure she’s safe.” Jughead whispered.“You can stay.”</p><p>"I just wanted to check if she's okay." Betty sat with him. Jughead nodded. "She's safe you know. I double check the locked doors. I locked the windows." She whispered.</p><p>“I do the same thing and still worry...” </p><p>“She’s safe.” Betty looked at him. </p><p>“You should probably know... about her mother... Why i’m so paranoid...” Jughead said.</p><p>"Want to tell me this weekend? If it's that bad I don't want Li reliving whatever it is."</p><p>“Her visits with her mother are chaperoned by our social worker. I’m trying to get full custody.”</p><p>"That little girl deserves the world." Betty smiled.</p><p>“I should just tell you now. Since you’re taking care of her you should know.” Jughead said. </p><p>Betty nodded. </p><p>“Last year I went away on a work trip. I never in a million years thought anything bad would happen. She was with her mother... Sure Sabrina could get really aggressive and hit me sometimes but I never thought she would do anything to our daughter.... I came home early from the trip... and I found Sabrina hitting her.” Jughead whispered. “She had bruises all over... Sabrina had been abusing her all week. I got my lawyers involved and our social worker. I filed for a divorce but Sabrina is refusing to sign the papers. Until she does I can’t get full custody. I haven’t been to work in a year. I’m putting a lot of trust into you Betty. I needed to go back to work and move on but it’s been tough.”</p><p>Betty heard the story and teared up. She was trying to speak but was overwhelmed with emotions.</p><p>“You really need to prove to me that I can trust you. Because I don’t know how I’ll live with myself if anything ever happens to my little girl ever again.” Jughead said.</p><p>"I promise. I know the struggle of raising kids." Betty squeezed his hands.</p><p>Jughead nodded.</p><p>"Try to be 16 and raise your sisters twins because she went on a bender for three years." She whispered.</p><p>“Try being ten and raising your baby sister because your parents are either drunk or on drugs.” He said. “Trust me I know how you feel. My whole life is fucked up.”</p><p>Betty nodded. "We can be messed up together." She smiled. He smiled faintly as well. “I should get to bed.”</p><p>"Me too. See you in the morning." Betty stood up.</p><p>“Goodnight.” He walked down the hallway to his bedroom.</p><p>Telling Betty everything he felt like he could really trust her. He hoped things would stay that way. There was something about Betty. She was like an angel. Perhaps she was his guardian angel. </p><p>Maybe she bumped into him that day in the park for a reason? Maybe she was the light he's looking for? Maybe just maybe the light in the darkness could be her?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a collab with @kisvids</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple weeks passed and Betty had found herself in a routine. She would go to her lectures, look after Lila and have the weekends to herself.</p><p>This week Lila wanted to meet her friends. Jughead mentioned that Lila could only have friends over and wasn’t allowed to go to their houses. That meant Betty was allowed her friends over. Lila was excited to meet them.</p><p>Jughead wanted updates throughout the day.</p><p>"Jughead they won't hurt her." Betty promised. "They're coming over to bake and do crafts."</p><p>“I still worry.”</p><p>"I know but they're coming over to keep Li busy so I can study." She looked at him. How about we meet you for dinner?"</p><p>"Daddy please!" Lila ran up to him.</p><p>“Okay.” He agreed. Betty smiled at her. "Li we should get our aprons on. Daddy needs to work." She blushed at him.</p><p>“I’ll see you two later.” Jughead hugged Lila.</p><p>Lila held her father so tight she didn't want to leave him. Betty convinced her to let go. She had promised her a big slice of cake. Before Jughead rushed to work.</p><p>_____</p><p>At work Jughead was working with a client. Jessica was her name. They had gotten along well. She would flirt but he would only be polite. He didn't know what he wanted and his priorities were focused on Lila.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jughead was worrying about her. Yet she was learning measurements with Betty. Jughead texted Betty. </p><p>J: how is she?</p><p>B: stealing chocolate chips and acting like I'm not noticing.</p><p>J: give her a hug for me.</p><p>B: are you okay? You worry alot and that makes me worry about you. I know we don't really know each other but I know Lila. She notices too.</p><p>J: I’m just protective. I want her to know how much I love her.</p><p>B: she knows. Trust me, its daddy this and daddy that. Daddy calls me smart. Daddy is a prince. He dresses up with me. You and daddy are like rapunzel.</p><p>J: I’m so used to being with her all day.</p><p>B: I know. She tells me I'm bad at the story voices. Imagine that Forsythe, a four year old tell me off. She sent me to the naughty step.</p><p>J: I normally read to her before bed but I’ve been coming home too late.</p><p>B: she misses that. We read whenever. We have a bossy four year old.</p><p>J: she loves to boss me around too.</p><p>B: this I have to see. Big moody boss like yourself getting bossed around by princess Lila.</p><p>J: I cant say no to her.</p><p>B: you need too. I can't be the bad guy :(</p><p>J: I hate when she’s upset with me.</p><p>B: you're too cute.</p><p>J: yeah?</p><p>B: yes. You're so cute with her.</p><p>J: I just love her.</p><p>B: I know and it shows. Don't forget to take care of yourself.</p><p>Betty sent him a picture of Lila with her friends. She had thrown flour one their faces.</p><p>J: make sure she helps clean up.</p><p>B: the three of them will be. I'm studying Jones.</p><p>J: keep an eye on her.</p><p>B: always. Stop worrying. You'll go grey. Do we want your gorgeous head grey?</p><p>J: I’m already getting some grey hairs.</p><p>B: really? Are you trying to be a silver fox?</p><p>Jughead laughed aloud as he read the message. He couldn't help himself. He flirted back without realising.</p><p>J: I don't think I'm the fox in our house anymore.</p><p>B: yeah?</p><p>J: the help is beautiful now a days.</p><p>Betty smiled to herself. They've only had a few conversations but they fall into this easy conversation.</p><p>B: how so?</p><p>J: probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.</p><p>B: is that so? </p><p>J: Yes. She’s stunning.</p><p>B: liar.</p><p>J: I’m not lying.</p><p>B: well I bet this woman is blushing right now.</p><p>J: I’d hope so.</p><p>B: what else are you hoping for?</p><p>J: to see her tonight.</p><p>B: what if she's busy?</p><p>J: then I’ll be disappointed.</p><p>B: I'm sure she can study beside you.</p><p>J: I guess we’ll just have to see :)</p><p>B: we sure will. I have to go Lila is making a mess.</p><p>J: see you later.</p><p>B: for dinner.</p><p>Betty turned her phone off as she picked Lila up. "You messy pup." She tickled her.</p><p>"It's Kevin's fault." Lila pouted at them.</p><p>"What did Kev do?" Betty played along.</p><p>“He put flour on me.”</p><p>"Kev?" She smirked.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything!” Betty laughed softly. "V want to weigh in."</p><p>“Lila threw flour all over Kev and then on herself.” Veronica laughed, softly. "Lila." Betty started tickling her.</p><p>"You were smiling at phone." Lila shrugged.</p><p>“I was talking to your daddy.”</p><p>"Smiling at her phone Lila?" Kevin smirked, glancing at the phone.</p><p>“Yeah!” The little girl yelled, excitedly.</p><p>"What else?" Veronica sat with the little girl.</p><p>"Can I wear your necklace if I tell you?" Lila touched it. “Sure.” Lila smiled as she looked at Betty. "She blushed and did this." The four year old bit her lip. </p><p>"I had an itchy lip." Betty shrugged off.</p><p>“Her face got red too.”</p><p>"Lila what happened to girls sticking together?" She playfully rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I think Betty likes your daddy.” Veronica smirked.</p><p>"No!" Betty shook her head.</p><p>"I think Daddy likes Betty. He smiles more." Lila put on Veronica's necklace. “Oh yeah?” Kevin and Veronica looked at each other, smirking.</p><p>"I don't know. He's smiley. Betty when are we seeing daddy?" Lila asked.</p><p>“Later for lunch.” Betty said.</p><p>"Okay, I miss him."</p><p>“He misses you.”</p><p>Betty's friends just looked at them smiling. She was perfect for the job. They watched her take Lila to clean herself up whilst the cookies baked.</p><p>“So...” Veronica smirked. Betty knew exactly what she was up to.</p><p>"So nothing. We're just getting to be friends."</p><p>“You flirt with him.” Veronica said.</p><p>"Sometimes." Betty smiled. She showed her the messages. “He likes you.”</p><p>"Maybe. Anyway, we're meeting him for food. Lila misses him, which is understandable." Betty looked at the little girl worried.</p><p>“Are they not used to being apart?”</p><p>"It's a long story. One that isn't mine to tell." She whispered to her friends. "Let's say her mother is no mother."</p><p>Veronica nodded.</p><p>"Betty can we bring daddy cookies?"</p><p>"Daddy wants Betty's cookies." Kevin smirked.</p><p>"Kev!" She gasped. Veronica burst out laughing."What it's true?"</p><p>“No it’s not!” Betty said. The two smirked at each other. "Betty what are your cookies?" Betty rolled her eyes. "Ask daddy." Veronica smiled.</p><p>"We should be going to see him soon." Betty changed subject.</p><p>She was annoyed with Kevin and Veronica. They were trying to make the situation out to be more than it was. She would talk to them later. She knew they were only teasing her due to the situation.</p><p>____</p><p>Later that day Betty brought Lila to the office. The receptionist gave them directions to Jughead’s office. Lila just ran to his office. Betty was in awe of all the books.</p><p>"Lila!" Jughead picked her up.</p><p>“Daddy!”</p><p>"Where's Betty?" He smiled.</p><p>"She stopped outside the office seeing the books."</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>"Daddy do you want B's cookies?" The four year old asked.</p><p>“What?” Jughead laughed softly.</p><p>"Kev said."</p><p>Betty walked in mortified. Jughead had an amused look on his face."I should explain." She sighed.</p><p>“Go right ahead.”</p><p>Betty sat down looking at him. "My friends were teasing me. They made this joke about me wanting you and they used the word cookies to describe well that." Jughead just laughed. "Lila asked what cookies were." She then added. "Also we brought the cookies we made."</p><p>"Cookies!" Lila cheered.</p><p>"After diner honey. Let's get going."</p><p>Jughead headed out with the girls. His partners Archie and Glen stopped them to talk. Glen couldn't keep his eyes off Betty.</p><p>“Hey.” Jughead said. “What’s up?”</p><p>"We just wanted to say hello to this beauty." Glen smirked.</p><p>"Speak for yourself. I wanted to say hi to my god daughter." Archie picked up Lila. Lila hugged Archie. "Can you come over soon?" She asked.</p><p>“I’d love to.”</p><p>Lila hugged him tightly. Betty just held Jughead hand. She felt uncomfortable with Glen. </p><p>“We have to get going.” Jughead said. Betty nodded as they headed to the cafe. "Ignore Glen." Jughead told her.</p><p>"I will. He's like my professor. He emailed me needing to meet up at his office today."</p><p>Jughead nodded whilst they sat down to order food. "I'm not going. He makes me so uncomfortable." She held Jughead's thigh slightly. Jughead looked down at her hand. "He tries to hit on me so many times. I've had Kevin fake be my boyfriend to pick me up. I guess it didn't work."</p><p>“Sounds like a bad guy.”</p><p>"He's a dick." Betty quickly covered her mouth. Jughead covered Lila’s ears."Betty said a bad word." Lila folded her arms as her father did that.</p><p>"I'll put money in the swear jar." Betty blushed.</p><p>Jughead laughed softly. “Don’t worry I do it all the time. Lila knows she’s not allowed to say them.” Betty nodded. "He drives me insane Juggie." She squeezed his side.</p><p>“Can you switch classes?” Jughead suggested.</p><p>"I tried." Betty looked at him.</p><p>“What class is it?”</p><p>"My journalist class. Will you pick me up from class? He'll find you intimidating and your hot." </p><p>Lila was happily drinking her milk. "Sure, why not?" Jughead held her hand too.</p><p>"So about the help?" Betty smirked.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>"They're beautiful." She bit her lip.</p><p>Jughead looked at her, she was blushing at him. He glanced at her lips. If she had blinked she would’ve missed it.They were beautiful blue eyes, like crystal blue oceans. Betty wanted to kiss him so badly. However, She broke her gaze when they finally ordered food. </p><p>After they ordered Lila was drawing on the placemat they had for kids. Jughead was helping her. "That's pretty Li." Betty smiled. “It’s a flower.” She smiled, showing her more.</p><p>"It's very pretty. Is this flower for your daddy?"</p><p>"Nope for you. Daddy likes to get flowers for me." Lila went back to colour in the drawing. </p><p>Betty smiled. It was a Friday afternoon. Jughead always got flowers for Lila on Fridays before he dropped her off at her mother’s. The weekends usually meant Betty went out with her friends while Jughead stayed in his office all day.</p><p>"I'm staying in this weekend Jug."</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me. It’s your home too Betty.”</p><p>"I know but I wanted too." She shrugged. "Lila what are you doing this weekend?"</p><p>“Mommy is taking me to see a movie with miss Toni.” </p><p>Toni Topaz was their social worker. Jughead had gotten pretty close with her over the past year.</p><p>"Miss Toni, is she nice?"</p><p>“I like her.” Lila smiled. </p><p>“She’s one of my close friends.” Jughead said.</p><p>Betty smiled at him. "That's good. I'm avoiding my friends meeting you. They'll embarrass me." She shrugged.</p><p>"I love them!"</p><p>“I’m sure they won’t.”</p><p>"Well we'll see." Betty shrugged again. He smiled at her."Daddy's smiling!" Lila cheered. Jughead just laughed. Betty laughed along too.</p><p>This was the first time she's actually sat down with Jughead and just talked. It felt normal. He normally didn’t talk to her unless he had to.</p><p>Jughead has started to trust her more. His walls were coming down. That's all anyone could ask for.</p><p>The light has finally started to seep through. Betty hoped he would allow her to get closer. She's enjoyed seeing his wall come down. Maybe they would stay down?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a collab with @kisvids on tumblr check her out</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weekends felt weird. Lila was gone and Betty felt bored. She had done all the studying she had planned too. Jughead always stayed in his office. He came down for food and to get a book or two from the library but that was about it.</p><p>Betty felt alone in this massive house. She had tried to get him to take a break. She caught Jughead in the kitchen.</p><p>“Hey Jug.” </p><p>“Hi.” He gave her a friendly smile. </p><p>“These are your only days off, what could you possibly be doing?” She teased. </p><p>“Writing.”</p><p>"Relax with me." Betty smiled.</p><p>“Fine. Only for a little bit.” Betty smiled, hugging him. She quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry."</p><p>“Why would you be sorry?”</p><p>"I don't know. It's just we've got this thing. Kind off and I've never hugged you."</p><p>“You’re allowed to hug me Betty.” Jughead told her.</p><p>Betty blushed as she hugged him again. "Okay. I'm trying to keep things professional but your making it hard." She glanced down to his body.</p><p>“Things are professional.” He headed to sit on the couch.</p><p>"True but I want to kiss you. I probably shouldn't be telling you but I've had a glass of wine."</p><p>“Kiss me?” He questioned.</p><p>"Well since you glanced at my lips." Betty shrugged sitting next to him.</p><p>“You noticed that...”</p><p>"Yeah." She blushed.</p><p>Jughead nodded. He bit his lip and turned to look at the TV.</p><p>"It's crazy all I know you as the hot rude guy from the park. No you're still that but with a soft side. I'm surprised women aren't all over you." She changed it to a horror movie.</p><p>“The depressed dad look isn’t exactly something women chase.” He joked.</p><p>"You'd be surprised." Betty joked back.</p><p>Jughead just smiled faintly whilst Betty winked at him. She was only being this brave as she had two glasses of wine. Jughead focused back on the movie. He hasn't sat down and watched one in a while. It was nice just to watch one without worrying.</p><p>The last time he could remember feeling relaxed like this was two years ago before everything went to shit. It felt nice, throughout the movie he just rested his head on her. Betty rested her hand on his thigh without realizing. They just stayed in that position for a few hours.</p><p>“I should probably... get back to writing.” Jughead said after a while.</p><p>"No stay." Betty squeezed his thigh. That made Jughead look at her. "I mean only if you're not busy." She added, nervously.</p><p>“I guess a couple more hours would be okay.” Jughead shrugged, happily. Betty's eyes lit up. "I'll grab popcorn."</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Jughead watched her head into the kitchen. For the first time in a while he messaged his old friends.</p><p>J: Hey. How are you guys?</p><p>F: I'm good Jones.</p><p>P: how are you?</p><p>Jughead smiled when Fangs Forgarty and Sweet Pea replied.</p><p>J: spending time with the nanny. She's cute.</p><p>F: you got a nanny?</p><p>J: Well she's 23.</p><p>P: I thought you didn’t trust anyone with Lila. </p><p>J: I trust Betty.</p><p>F: Tell us about her.</p><p>J: she’s really good with Lila. I told her about what had happened with Sabrina. She’s been really sweet.</p><p>P: that's amazing. So you're spending the night with her? Keeping things professional?</p><p>J: she lives at home with me. It’s easier for Lila. And of course things are professional.</p><p>F: Pea just wants a girlfriend.</p><p>J: relationships are overrated.</p><p>P: yeah well I want to settle.</p><p>F: you heard it first here.</p><p>J: Just make sure it’s the right person.</p><p>P: I know. So you like this Betty.</p><p>J: she works for me.</p><p>F: as a friend?</p><p>J: we’re keeping things professional.</p><p>P: well don't forget to have fun.</p><p>Betty came back and handed him popcorn. She had a glass of wine in her hand as she accidentally spilt it on herself. Jughead put his phone down and grabbed a towel to help her clean up. “You better wash that, it’ll stain quickly.” Betty just looked at him smiling. She pulled her top off not thinking. </p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Jughead tried not to look as he took it from her to rinse off in the sink.</p><p>"So have you enjoyed the day?"</p><p>“I have.”</p><p>Betty smiled over at him. He smiled at her. He managed to get the wine out of her shirt before it stained. "You saved my favourite top." She turned around, hugging him.</p><p>“I have a toddler, I’m good with stains.” He teased.</p><p>"You're good at a lot of things." Betty giggled. She held his waist.</p><p>"You're an amazing father. An extraordinary author." She listed a few things.</p><p>“Is that so?” He teased.</p><p>"Absolutely. You take my breath away." Betty leaned closer to him. Jughead looked at her. "Talented beyond belief." She glanced at his lips.</p><p>“I could say the same about you.” Jughead said quietly, looking at her lips.</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>“You’re beautiful... amazing with Lila... I’m just glad you bumped into me in the park that day.” He teased.</p><p>"My clumsy behaviour." Betty giggled. "I'm also amazing at investigative journalism."</p><p>“Really? Is that something you plan to do after college?”</p><p>"Absolutely. But I'll always be here for you and Li." She wanted to kiss him. They were inches apart.</p><p>Jughead nodded, he didn't know what to say. He was glad she would still be in Lila's life. Lilia loves her.</p><p>Betty still wanted to kiss him. So she decided to go for it. She kissed his lips softly. Nerves ran through her body. Betty knew she might not have a job after this.</p><p>Jughead was surprised at first. He pulled away and looked at her. </p><p>“Shit... Jug, I’m sorry.” She whispered. </p><p>Jughead grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Betty gasped softly, deepening the kiss. Jughead kept his eyes closed, smiling softly as he caught his breath. Betty was the first one to pull away. She was smiling from ear to ear. It was a loving first kiss as they pulled away softly.</p><p>Jughead opened his eyes to look at her. "Hi." She blushed. He returned a sweet hello. Betty just wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>“We should finish the movie.” Jughead said.</p><p>"Yep." </p><p>The rest of the day they just watched movies. They just snuggled into each other's embrace. It felt nice just to simply be.</p><p>_____</p><p>Monday came and Lila was home. She had a good weekend. They saw the new frozen movie. Jughead promised to pick up Betty to save her from her professor. He got Lila into the car and drove to go get Betty.</p><p>"School?" Lila asked.</p><p>“We’re getting Betty from her school.”</p><p>Lila smiled at her father. "We're going to feed the ducks." She held the bread up. Jughead smiled at her."D...U...C...K." Lila spelt out as they pulled up on campus.</p><p>They sat waiting for Betty. He was getting concerned when she wasn't coming out. He had a message class was finished. Jughead didn’t want to leave Lila alone in the car. He hoped it was okay that he brought her in to go find Betty. Lila held her fathers hand as she looked around. She was in awe of the campus. They later found Betty trying to escape her professor.</p><p>"Baby." Jughead picked up Lila looking at Betty. “Jug.” Betty smiled. She was relieved to see him.</p><p>"You okay Betts?" Jughead headed in and kissed her cheek.</p><p>He have her the look to play along. Chuck the professor glared at him. "Betty!" Lila ran up to her.</p><p>"Hey princess. Chuck this is my Juggie and my beautiful Lila."</p><p>“Your friend?” He questioned. "My fiancée." Betty headed to Jughead. “Fiancé?” Betty nodded. "Isn't that right, Juggie? Tell him how you asked me to marry you."</p><p>“I figured you were single. You’ve been flirting with me.”</p><p>Betty looked at him in shock. "How?" She kissed Lila's cheek. “I asked you on a date and you said you’d think about it.” Chuck reminded her.</p><p>"That's a lie." Betty corrected him. "You asked me on a date and I told you no."</p><p>"Well Elizabeth you need to help me with this next class." Chuck told her.</p><p>"No I don't. I'm not your TA. Also I'm taking my step daughter to get her flower girl dress."</p><p>"Princess dress?" Lila looked at her.</p><p>"Of course princess." Betty held her. "Let's drop Daddy at work." They headed out of the classroom. The second they got out Betty hugged him tightly. "Thank you."</p><p>“Of course Betts.”</p><p>" I dislike that guy." Betty smiled at him.</p><p>"Join the club." </p><p>"Daddy am I getting a pretty dress?" Lila asked.</p><p>"I'm buying us matching princess dresses." Betty told her.</p><p>The little girls eye lit up. She was so excited. Veronica had designed them their own dress. It was the perfect blue dress for them.</p><p>____</p><p>That night, Lila was fast asleep. Jughead was in his room reading when Betty came in. “Hey.” He looked up at her. "Thank you for today." Betty sat on his bed.</p><p>“It was nothing.”</p><p>"Yeah?" Betty was in awe of his room. There was some photographs that was purely stunning. Her eyes couldn't leave them.</p><p>"Seriously, it was nothing. You like them? I took them on holiday." Jughead pointed his favourite out.</p><p>"Is there's anything you can't do?" She glanced at his lips. He laughed softly. “Photography is just a hobby of mine.” She shrugged.</p><p>"Maybe I could model some time for you." Betty winked.</p><p>“Sounds fun.”</p><p>"Sounds like a date." She stood up nervously.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>"I know we have to be professional Juggie but maybe." Betty pulled her hair down, watching him nod. "Night Jones." She kissed his cheek.</p><p>Jughead just pulled her close to him. He kissed her passionately. Betty kissed him back right away. Their arms wrapped around each other, slipping their hands through their hair. He pulled her in closer to him. At this point she was now on top of him.</p><p>Betty was enjoying kissing him too much to stop him. They knew they had to keep in professional but they could have this moment. Jughead deepened the kiss. He softly flipped them over so she was lying down. He balanced himself over her.</p><p>"Juggie." Betty couldn't help but moan softly.</p><p>“Betts?”</p><p>"Yes?" She uttered.</p><p>“We should probably stop.” He whispered even though he kissed her again. "Probably." Betty continued to kiss him. Jughead just kissed her back.</p><p>The two just made out for a few minutes before pulling away. They didn't want too but they both had Lila's priorities at hand</p><p>“We should get some sleep.” He whispered.</p><p>"I'll just head to my room." Jughead nodded, watching Betty crawl off his double bed. She glanced back at him. “Night Betts.”</p><p>"Night Juggie." She gave him a quick peck on the lips.</p><p>Jughead smiled at her before she headed out. The door shut and Betty danced outside his door. She had a big smile on her face as she ran to her bedroom.</p><p>Betty message her friends.</p><p>B: I kissed him.<br/>V: what?!<br/>K: details!</p><p>B: I spilled wine all over myself and he cleaned my shirt for me. I don’t know. I just kissed him</p><p>V: when was this?<br/>B: Saturday.<br/>K: Saturday?! You didn’t say anything!</p><p>B: I didn't say anything because we're keeping things professional. Even though we couldn't stop kissing.</p><p>V: doesn’t sound very professional.<br/>K: second that <br/>B: we're keeping things professional starting now.</p><p>V: so no more kissing? How many times have you kissed him?<br/>B: twice<br/>K: but it’s nothing heated right?</p><p>Betty didn't respond.</p><p>K: how heated?<br/>B: just making out.<br/>V: you can't keep it professional</p><p>B: watch me.<br/>K: so you’re telling us you don’t want to sleep with him?<br/>B: guys stop. I look after his daughter. Things are just professional from now on.</p><p>V: if you say so B.<br/>B: well try to be. His lips are so soft.<br/>K: how soft?</p><p>V: I want to know this <br/>B: I would kiss him again. I don't know how to explain it but felt right. <br/>K: B is smitten.</p><p>B: I need to be professional.<br/>V: we know. Just don't go breaking your own heart.<br/>B: I’m not going to.</p><p>V: go to sleep honey.<br/>B: Goodnight</p><p>Betty turned her phone off. She got wrapped up in her blanket trying her best to go to sleep. She couldn’t stop thinking about his lips. He was an amazing kisser. Maybe one day they can be more.</p><p>Betty tried to ignore that feeling as she went to bed. Sometimes the feelings won't go away. Betty had the urge to get up and go back to his bedroom, hoping he would be lying awake thinking the same as her. She knew she shouldn’t so she tried to fall asleep.</p><p>However, she was falling asleep when Jughead came in. “Betts? Are you up?” He whispered.</p><p>"I can't sleep." Betty looked at him. “Neither can I.” Betty moved up so he could lay with her. He got into bed with her snuggling into her side. He wrapped his arms around her."So what's keeping you up?" Betty whispered. </p><p>He shrugged. "Want to read with me?" Jughead saw she was reading his book.</p><p>"You want it signed?" He teased. She smiled at him. “I actually would Forsythe.” She teased.</p><p>"Who shall I make it out to Elizabeth?"</p><p>“Your biggest fan.” She teased.</p><p>Jughead began writing.</p><p>- Elizabeth, my biggest fan and the most beautiful woman ever. Thank you for saving me and Lila.-</p><p>Betty read it and glanced at his lips. “You’re a charmer, Forsythe.” She teased.</p><p>"You're an angel Elizabeth." He winked.</p><p>Betty couldn’t stop herself as she leaned in and kissed him. He automatically kissed her back. They were like magnets. Once simple kiss led to them practically being addicted to each other’s lips.</p><p>"I see your game Jones." Betty teased.</p><p>"Shouldn't I kiss my fake fiancèe?"</p><p>"Sorry about that." She giggled. Betty just kissed him again. "So this is professional."</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>“How can we stay professional if we like kissing?”</p><p>"I don't know. We have to make it work." Betty sighed softly.</p><p>"Maybe we're not professional on the weekends."</p><p>“I mean that could work... all week we focus on work and Lila... then the weekends... we can be alone.” He looked at her.</p><p>"I like that." Betty smiled at him. Jughead nodded as she held him softly. "So what does this class as?"</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>"A cheat night." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back."Well I like this." He smiled.</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>"But I guess I should sleep." Jughead pulled away softly.“Me too.” Jughead said. “Night Betts.” He headed to the door.</p><p>"I can't wait for this weekend."</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>"Night baby." Betty slipped up.</p><p>Jughead smiled at her before leaving. That night they both fell asleep happily. Jughead was up early the next morning to get ready for work. He saw Betty making breakfast as she was studying along side it.</p><p>“Hey Cooper. You’re up early.”</p><p>"I'm normally up this early. I'm out the door before you when I'm at college." Betty handed him some toast.</p><p>“Thanks.” He sat down at the table. "So work?"</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>"Anything fun?" Betty sat with him. </p><p>“Not really.” He said. “Just sitting in an office all day. I help buy and sell companies. It’s not really something I enjoy. Sabrina and Archie got me into it. When I first moved here I needed a job. Sabrina recommend me and Archie.” Jughead shrugged.</p><p>"Well quiet to write." Betty shrugged.</p><p>“I’m hoping to become a full time author someday. I just need this job to support me until I can get to that point.”</p><p>"I believe in you." She smiled.</p><p>“Thanks Betts.”</p><p>"No problem." Lila came running in crying. She had a nightmare. She ran right into Jughead’s arms. “What’s wrong princess?” He held her.</p><p>"Nightmare. Mommy...no."</p><p>“You’re okay.” He held her."No." She shook her head. Jughead held her. “I’ve got you, Lila. You’re safe. It was just a bad dream.”</p><p>"Hey Li, are you okay?" Betty asked.</p><p>"Can we watch princess movies?" Lila whispered.</p><p>"Of course. Let's go to my room, I have some princess movies to show you." Betty hugged them.</p><p>“I have to get to work.” Jughead said."Daddy no!" Betty just picked her up. "It's okay pumpkin. We'll have a pj day."</p><p>“I’ll be home early.” Lila nodded. "We'll eat icecream for lunch." She whispered.</p><p>Jughead kissed Lila’s cheek. “I’ll see you two later.” He headed to the door."Bye Juggie." Betty held Lila.</p><p>___</p><p>Betty took Lila into her room. That day they just watched princess movies in her room. She could see the fear Sabrina has caused the four year old. She hoped she would never have to meet her. Jughead still dealt with the trauma of everything. Hopefully it will be over in a year. </p><p>365 days in counting.</p><p>12 months.</p><p>Maybe just maybe they could be safe again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty had been working for them for three months now. It was friday and Jughead was working late. Lila was gone and Betty decided to surprise Jughead. She had done this once before.</p><p>Betty headed to his office, knocking on the door happily. He came and answered it. "Betts?" Jughead smiled.</p><p>"It's the weekend Juggie."</p><p>“Hey.” He smiled.</p><p>"I brought coffee and kisses." Betty hinted.</p><p>Jughead stood up to lock the door. He got the prompt. The moment the door locked Betty kissed him. He automatically kissed her back. She deepened the kiss, whilst they backed up towards his desk. The couple smiled into the kiss before deepening the kiss again.</p><p>"Baby I'm at work." Jughead teased.</p><p>“I know.” </p><p>“Sit, I have some stuff to finish up.” He smiled. Betty just pouted, “I won’t take long.” He smiled more.</p><p>"Good, I've been waiting all week."</p><p>They both sat down to work. Jughead finished what he needed to and Betty did ten minutes of studying before he finished. Jughead looked at her.</p><p>“Ready to go?”</p><p>"Absolutely." Betty kissed him.</p><p>Jughead grabbed his things as they headed out together. Betty was taking Jughead on a surprise date. She drove him to a rooftop bar. She had booked them a table.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Jughead asked.</p><p>"A date." Betty smiled. Jughead smiled at her. "Plus we deserve it. We haven't kissed in a week. That took willpower Jones."</p><p>“We do deserve it.”</p><p>Betty pulled up to the bar. "This is our first date." She glanced at him.</p><p>“It is.” He smiled.</p><p>"Let's grab our table."</p><p>Jughead took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a little bit for a more casual look. He followed her inside. Betty looked at him happily. "I can't believe we are here." she sat down. Jughead wrapped her arms around her. He kissed her cheek.</p><p>"Wait she looks like Lila."</p><p>“What?”</p><p>"There." Betty pointed at the woman. Jughead looked over. “Fuck.” He mumbled. There she was. Sabrina Spellman. She was supposed to be with Lila. Panic set in.</p><p>"Wait that's her?" Betty had just made the connection. Jughead looked over. Jughead didn’t say anything. He got up and rushed over to her. “Where the hell is Lila?!” </p><p>“Jones.” She smirked. “She’s with Toni.” Betty walked up behind him. "She should be with you.</p><p>“Who the hell is this?” Sabrina said. </p><p>Jughead rolled his eyes. “Why aren’t you with our daughter?!”</p><p>"I'm on a date." Sabrina shrugged.</p><p>“You get two days a week with her.” Jughead said. “Wouldn’t you want to enjoy that while you still can? Our court hearing for my full custody is soon.”</p><p>"Get lost Jones." Sabrina wasn't in the mood to talk to him.and vise visa.</p><p>Jughead walked away. He didn’t want to deal with Sabrina right now. He grabbed his phone to call Toni.</p><p>"You're Sabrina?" Betty asked.</p><p>“What the hell do you want?” Betty just slapped her. Rage just overcame her body. “What the fuck?!”</p><p>"Don't ever lay a hand on Lila again!" She snapped.</p><p>“Who the fuck are you?! She’s my daughter! You’re probably just some slut my husband is sleeping with!”</p><p>"I've not slept with him!" Betty yelled.</p><p>“Whatever. Don’t tell me what to do with my daughter.”</p><p>Betty saw red and lost it as lunged in and punched her. Sabrina hit back. A few punches in the bar tender began calling the police. Jughead saw them out the corner of his eye. Panic sets in, he runs over to pull them apart.</p><p>"Who is she Jones?!"</p><p>“Leave is the fuck alone Sabrina!” Jughead said. “Come on Betts, we’re leaving.”</p><p>"She threw the first punch!" Sabrina yelled.</p><p>“I don’t give a fuck!” Jughead snapped. He rushed Betty back to the car. He wanted to get out of there before things got even more ugly. They just sat in the car whilst Betty held his hand.</p><p>"I did throw the first punch." Betty sighed, confessing. </p><p>“Betty it’s fine. Let’s just go home.” He looked out the window. “Lila is spending the weekend with Toni. She’s safe.”</p><p>Betty drove them back. She sighed looking at them. They sat in silence the whole drive back.</p><p>"She shouldn't have left her Juggie. I don't want her going anymore."</p><p>“I’m trying really hard to get full custody. The court hearing is in two weeks.” Jughead told her.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I punched her but she deserves it. You need to move far away from her." Betty sighed. </p><p>“Betty it’s fine.”</p><p>"No it's not. Now I've seen her, my rage is off the scale." She looked at him.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>"Lila told me everything." Betty looked at him.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He lied, avoiding her glance. "Juggie." Jughead looked at her. "She told me about the hitting." She whispered.</p><p>“Betty I’m really trying, okay? She won’t be there any longer.” He sighed.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>“Can we just go inside?” Jughead asked.</p><p>"Well I had planned to go for a walk but yeah." Betty sighed.</p><p>Jughead got out of the car and headed inside. He was in a mood, heading to his room. Betty let him cool off before she headed to his room. She snuck in his room hugging him from behind.</p><p>"I'm sorry this has happened." Betty kissed him.</p><p>"Betts kissing won't fix things. You're too young to understand." Jughead looked at her.</p><p>"Seriously? If I'm that young I'm going to my room Dad."</p><p>Jughead rolled his eyes. He saw Betty storm out the room. She was so upset with him. Jughead was in too much of a bad mood to follow her. He headed to get a shower. </p><p>That night they spent it apart. It also led into the weekend. They completely ignored one another. </p><p>However, Betty played her music so loud that's when he snapped. “Can you turn that down?!” He snapped.</p><p>"Can you actually talk to me? All we've done is kiss and you're pushing me away, Jones!" Jughead rolled his eyes. "What have I done?"</p><p>“You keep acting like I have no plan to keep Lila safe! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!” He snapped. “I know what’s best for her!”</p><p>"I know! I'm sorry I care for someone I'm looking after! If your so unhappy with my work, fire me! I love that little girl."</p><p>“Fuck, that’s not what I fucking meant!” He snapped.</p><p>"What then?" Betty looked at him.“You keep acting like I don’t know what I’m doing.”</p><p>"I don't mean too Juggie. Seeing her cry all day broke me." She whispered.</p><p>“Me too! I’m just trying so hard to make things right!”He yelled.</p><p>"Hey you are!" Betty walked up to him. Jughead didn’t say anything. "So stop beating yourself up." Jughead just nodded as they hugged. "It's only Saturday. We still have one day left." Betty smiled."Sit down. We need to get to know one another more."</p><p>“Fine.” He whispered.</p><p>Betty took them outside to sit down. They had coffee as they looked at one another.</p><p>"So tell me about you."</p><p>“There’s not much to know.”</p><p>"I don't know. You are dad, an author. Tell me where you came from. I mean it can't be as bad as Riverdale." Betty joked.</p><p>Jughead's eyes winded at her. “What?” </p><p>“I’m from Riverdale.”</p><p>"Seriously?" Betty giggled.</p><p>“I grew up on the southside.” Jughead was afraid to tell her. He wasn't embarrassed but everyone he told that ran from his life.</p><p>"That's why I never saw you around. You're a Southsider. I guess we would have been Romeo and Juliet." She smiled.</p><p>"You're a northsider? Tell me about that. Too posh to handle?" Jughead teased.</p><p>"Find out at Christmas with me?" Betty smiled.</p><p>“You want me to come with you to Riverdale at Christmas?”</p><p>"Yes. The twins will love Lila." She held his hand.</p><p>“Can I think about it?” Jughead hadn't been back to Riverdale in a while. So he needed time to think. "Yeah. So you're from Riverdale. Tell me more." Betty played with his hands.</p><p>“I was a serpent.”</p><p>"Serpent, my sister dated a serpent and got pregnant. Pea something was his name." She tried to remember.</p><p>“Sweet Pea?”</p><p>"That's him! She never told him because after she got with Malachi." </p><p>“Sweet Pea is... Well,was... one of my closest friends. We don’t talk much anymore but I texted him not too long ago.” Betty checked on her coffee. "Seriously?" She sat next to him.</p><p>Jughead nodded. “He has a kid that he doesn’t know about?” He questioned.</p><p>"Two. They are the most perfect kids. They're 8. They trust me the most in the world. I'm their constant."</p><p>“Sweet Pea is going to be pissed.”</p><p>"Can we invite him to Christmas? The twins deserve to know him." Betty asked.</p><p>"If I come I'll ask him." Jughead told her. "Betts... us arguing... well when we kissed it scared me."</p><p>“It scared you?” He nodded. "Why?" Betty asked.</p><p>“I haven’t had feelings for anyone since Sabrina.... and now... I can't stop thinking about you.” He looked at her.</p><p>"Wait seriously?" She looked back at him. Jughead nodded, nervously. "I'm scared too, Jones. You're 30, people think I'm your sister. But I think I like you too."</p><p>“I can’t have us ruin things for Lila.” Jughead whispered.</p><p>"I know. Maybe we should stop this?" Betty sighed softly.</p><p>“Is that what you want?”</p><p>"No but Lila comes first." She hugged him. Jughead nodded. "I'm not some naive college girl Jones. Well kind off. I did punch your ex wife in her face."</p><p>“She’s technically still my wife. She won’t sign the papers.” </p><p>"She will." Betty reassured him.</p><p>“Hopefully.”</p><p>Soon after that a silence just fell between the two. Jughead figured he should go back to his room. He stood up heading to his room, hearing Betty sighed.</p><p>_____</p><p>A week later Betty and Lila were playing in the garden. They were building sand castles. Jughead was working from home. He was up in his office. He had a window so he could see them, Lila kissed Betty cheek. Jughead smiled faintly, deciding to join them.</p><p>"Daddy!" Lila smiled.</p><p>“Hi princess.”</p><p>"Daddy why can't Betty be my mummy?" Lila sat on his lap. “She’s your nanny.” He hugged her.</p><p>"But she's like my Mummy. She's kind."</p><p>“She won’t always be around Lila.” He whispered.</p><p>"But promises? Betty lied!" Lila started to cry.</p><p>“Don’t cry princess.” He wiped her tears. “Betty has her own life. I’m sure she’ll still want to be a part of your life but she won’t be your nanny forever.”</p><p>Betty came over to them. "Why are you crying Lila?"</p><p>“Daddy is being mean!” She cried running over to Betty. "How so honey?" Betty moved her hair out the way.</p><p>“He said you won’t be here forever.”</p><p>"Well honey, I love you and your dad. I'll always be here for you." She tickled her softly. "But I can't live here when I'm not your nanny."</p><p>“Why not?” She cried.</p><p>"Well... if I'm not your nanny or your girlfriend. I can't live here." Betty explained.</p><p>"We still have this year." She kissed her head. "I love you Lila."</p><p>Lila hugged her. Betty held her back tightly. </p><p>"Daddy mean."</p><p>Jughead got up to head inside. He didn’t want to ruin the moment. "Your daddy isn't mean. He loves you. Juggie come here." She called him over.</p><p>“It’s okay. I’ll see you guys later for dinner.” He mumbled as he headed to his office. He just worked most of the day. He headed to check on Lila.</p><p>He found them downstairs watching a movie. He just went to the kitchen to make dinner. Betty and Jughead promised to keep things professional. They've only kissed but things are awkward now. After Betty suggested they end it, Jughead was in a mood.</p><p>"Jug, are we okay?" Betty whispered.</p><p>“We’re fine Betts.”</p><p>"Liar. I know we're not okay. That hurts me Juggie. The day I kisded you, I thought this is the day I'm done with boys. I've kissed a man."</p><p>“Betty, I’d rather we just keep this professional.” He wouldn’t look at her.“You said it yourself, it’s best if we end it.”</p><p>"Look at me and say that then Jughead. Look into my eyes and tell me that." Betty told him.</p><p>Jughead couldn't. If he looked into her eyes he wanted to kiss her. "I said that because I knew it was the best decision. It doesn't mean I haven't thought about you." Jughead didn’t say anything. He still wouldn’t look at her.</p><p>"Forget about it."Betty sighed.</p><p>Betty headed back to Lila. Jughead just sighed. He set dinner out for them before heading out. </p><p>___</p><p>Jughead was gone for a few hours. By the time he got back everyone was already in bed. He decided he owed Betty an apology. He found her doing an assignment.</p><p>“Hey...” he stood at the door. "Hey." Betty glanced at him.</p><p>“Can we talk?”</p><p>"Sure." She saved her work.</p><p>Jughead closed the door and walked up to her. He sat on her bed as she was at her desk.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’ve been cold to you.”</p><p>"Are you sorry?" Betty glared at him </p><p>“I am.”</p><p>"I care for you and Lila." She confessed.</p><p>“I know you do.” He whispered.</p><p>"And you've started to treat me like a child."</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Betty nodded as he just looked at her. She was also still slightly annoyed at him."Is there anything else Dad?" Betty asked, teasing him.</p><p>Jughead playfully rolled his eyes, he also glanced at her. Betty noticed it but ignored him.</p><p>“Goodnight Betts.” He got up.</p><p>"I'm not a child Jughead. I may still be in college but I know what I want. I want you."</p><p>“I know you’re not a child.” He said.</p><p>"Good." Betty walked up to him. "She hurt you but I won't. We can't even have a normal date." Jughead nodded. "I may have blonde hair that's the only similarities to me and her." Betty looked up at him.</p><p>Jughead just nodded.</p><p>"I'm more of a woman but I guess you'll never know."</p><p>“Goodnight Betty.” He said quietly. It was late and he was trying so hard to stop himself from kissing her.</p><p>"Seriously? Fine, goodnight."Betty walked to her bed.</p><p>Jughead started walking down the hallway. "God why can't guys just be honest with their feelings." He heard Betty sigh. Jughead was getting annoyed now. He turned around and stormed back to her room.</p><p>"Heard of knocking?" Betty looked at him. Jughead rolled his eyes. “What’s your problem?” He said annoyed.</p><p>"My problem is that you wanted to kiss me just then and you didn't!"</p><p>“You want me to be fucking honest?! Fine! I fucking want you! I’ve wanted you since the second you walked in that door!”</p><p>"You have?" Betty blushed.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>"Well come here then." She ordered. Jughead stood in front of her. Betty wrapped her arms around him. "We need to wait until Li is in school. But I want this too.</p><p>“She hasn't started school for a while...”</p><p>"And what if we start dating?"</p><p>“I don’t know Betts. If something happens and we break up... it wouldn’t just be hurting us. We have Lila to think about.”</p><p>"That's why we need to wait... maybe I should move out Juggie." She sighed softly.</p><p>“Move out? No.” He said. “You living here is part of the job.”</p><p>"I'll still be here on time. Jughead all I want to do is sneak into your room and love you."</p><p>“So you think avoiding me is the answer?”</p><p>"No... I just can't believe I feel for my boss." Betty sighed. Jughead just looked at her. "I'm such a fool."</p><p>“You’re not. I feel the same way...”</p><p>"It's not like we can act on it." Betty looked at him.</p><p>“We technically already did. We’ve kissed a lot.” Betty giggled softly. "Kissing is one thing Forsythe."</p><p>“I know but it still meant something...” She moved to hold his hand. "I know." Jughead looked at her. "We need to figure this out tonight."</p><p>“How?”</p><p>"I have no clue but I know we can't date." Betty pouted. Jughead nodded, it didn't matter how much he wanted too. He was putting Lila's needs first.</p><p>"So how about we just stay friends?" She whispered. "We can wait for each other."</p><p>“Friends... right.”</p><p>"But before that." Betty kissed him.</p><p>Jughead kissed her back. It was deep quick kiss. One that they both desperately wanted to last longer but knew shouldn't. Jughead pulled away, looking at her.</p><p>"Professional from now." She promised.</p><p>“Right... Goodnight.” He got up.</p><p>"Night."</p><p>The two had decided to stay friends. They knew it wasn't going to be easy. This was just the first of many challenges. Could they survive those challenges? Would they survive them? </p><p>After all, it wasn't just the two of them but the three of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 months later: </p><p>Lila's birthday was just around the corner. That meant kids running around for a party. It also meant that it was Betty's birthday. She hasn't told them because she wanted it to be solely focused on Lila.</p><p>The court case kept being pushed back and back. Jughead was super stressed about it. Betty helped him most she could. She understood the stress.</p><p>They were currently shopping for party supplies. “We need a big cake.” Jughead said.</p><p>"Of course. I can't wait for this princess party." Betty's eyes lit up.</p><p>“Lila is excited.”</p><p>"I'm so excited for her. We share the same birthday." Betty slipped up.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>"You weren't meant to know that." She gasped.</p><p>“We’re getting two cakes now. It’s only fair.”</p><p>"You don't need two cakes. You're just going to eat it." Betty teased.</p><p>“We need two cakes.” Jughead said stubbornly."Juggie no." She pulled the cake from him.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>"How about we get a giant cookie?"</p><p>“And cake.” He told her.</p><p>Betty shook her head. She stood in front of him wrapping her arms around him. Jughead just smiled at her.</p><p>"No double cake." She smiled.</p><p>The two were bickering at the cake stand when an old couple walked past them. "Honey just give in. My husband is the same."</p><p>“See Betts. Double cake.” Jughead smirked.</p><p>"Do you really want Lila all hopped up on sugar?" Betty pouted at him.</p><p>"I'm home so yes. I can handle a hyper Lila." </p><p>"Fine but if I can't study it's on you." Betty hugged him.</p><p>"I'm home so yes. I can handle a hyper Lila." </p><p>"Fine but if I can't study it's on you." Betty hugged him.</p><p>"Remember when we were like that honey." The old woman kissed her husband.</p><p>“We’re not together.” Jughead said.</p><p>"My mistake darling. You look so in love."</p><p>"Jug we should get back to Lila. I don't trust V and Kev with her." Betty teased.</p><p>Betty held Jughead's hand. They headed to the party section. Jughead picked out a cake and a bunch of other desserts. Betty just laughed at him.</p><p>“What?” He smiled.</p><p>"You're just cute." She shrugged. Jughead couldn't help but smile. "Don't tell Lila about my birthday."</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>Betty just shrugged again. "It's her day. All I would have done is order pizza and wine with the girls." She smiled. </p><p>“We’ll celebrate tonight when Lila is asleep then.”</p><p>"It's fine." Betty leaned her head on him.</p><p>“I have to get you a present.”</p><p>"Absolutely no way. I'm not celebrating this year." She glanced at him.</p><p>“This isn’t up for debate Cooper.”</p><p>"It is Forsythe." Betty held his hand.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>"Let's go set up." She playfully rolled her eyes. “Okay.” Jughead smiled.</p><p>____</p><p>At home:</p><p>Betty was creating a balloon arch. Everything was set up. Jughead was getting changed in his costume. Lila was so excited.</p><p>"Daddy got two cakes!" Lila ran up to Betty, hugging her.</p><p>“He insisted on it.” Betty smiled.</p><p>"Why? Auntie V said your birthday." </p><p>"V!" Betty called her over.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>"This is Lila's day not my day." She picked up Lila. “Your birthday is important too B.” Veronica smiled at her friend.</p><p>"Not after my mother's birthday card." Betty headed to change. Veronica sighed, she wanted her friend to enjoy her birthday. "What card?" Jughead came up behind them.</p><p>“It’s nothing.” </p><p>“Doesn’t sound like nothing.”</p><p>"Do you care for her?" Veronica asked.</p><p>“Of course I do.” Jughead smiled.</p><p>"Come outside." She told him. Jughead followed, passing him the card. “So?” Jughead prompted, nervously.</p><p>"Read it." Veronica prompted.</p><p>- Elizabeth I'm so disappointed in you. You left me to raise the twins. You never come home. Don't bother coming home. You're the black sheep of the family.-</p><p>“What the hell is her problem?”</p><p>"She got pregnant in highschool like Polly. She is pissed that Polly left her alone with the twins. Polly doesn't help at all. She sees herself in Betty. She is so hard on her. Her husband left her and she blamed it on Betty because they always clashed." Veronica explained.</p><p>“I have an idea.” Jughead said. </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>Jughead didn’t say anything as he ran inside and up to his office. Veronica rolled her eyes and smiled. She headed back to Lila. Lila smiled excitedly. She was so happy being all dressed up.</p><p>"Look at my beautiful princess. You and Betty are matching."</p><p>"Betty helped me. She said you designed them." Lila added.</p><p>“I did. It’s a special day. You two should feel like princesses.” </p><p>——————</p><p>Jughead sat in his office. He was making a card for Betty for her birthday. He had ordered a few gifts too that would be dropped off at the house in a few hours. </p><p>He wrote a little message in the card for her. He thought about what Betty’s mother had said and wanted to parallel it so she could know her mother is wrong. </p><p>~ Betty, I’m so thankful for you. You’ve been such a help with Lila. You’re always here for us. You will always be welcome here. Happy birthday. ~</p><p>He found her in her room putting her earrings in.</p><p>"Betts? Here you go." Jughead smiled.</p><p>“What’s this?” </p><p>“Your birthday card. Your gifts won’t be here for a few hours though.”</p><p>"Juggie I told you not to bother." Betty opened it.</p><p>She saw a homemade card. Betty opened it up and read it. She teared up, she felt wanted. Most of all love.</p><p>“Happy birthday Betts.”</p><p>"Juggie?" Betty held him tightly.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>"Thank you." She cried softly.</p><p>“It’s just the truth Betts.”</p><p>"It means the world to me." Jughead smiled faintly whilst Betty kissed his cheek. "We should go to Lila."</p><p>Jughead nodded.</p><p>"Thank you again ." She smiled. </p><p>“Come on, Lila is probably looking for us.” Jughead said heading to go downstairs.</p><p>Lila was in the garden. Jughead picked her up, hugging her. "Daddy! Look Harlow is here." She blushed.</p><p>“Go say hi.” He smiled.</p><p>"No, I'm shy."</p><p>"I think Li is lying." Betty teased</p><p>“I’ll come with you.” Jughead smiled at his daughter.</p><p>"Daddy is embarrassing. Betty come."</p><p>Jughead rolled his eyes. He went to get food. Betty winked at him as they headed over. She messaged her friends to see the card in her room. Veronica and Kevin headed inside. They found the letter, they found it so cute that he did that for her.</p><p>"How can they still be professional?" Kevin asked.</p><p>“He obviously wants her.” Veronica said.</p><p>"But they love Lila too much to hurt her." Kevin answered his own question.</p><p>B: isn't he the cutest.<br/>V: I seriously don’t understand how you haven’t ended up in his bed yet.<br/>K: I second that.</p><p>B: we care too much about Lila<br/>V: you two deserve to get laid.<br/>B: it's just a year.</p><p>Betty smiled as she saw Harlow and Lila play. Betty glanced over at Jughead. He was talking to Fangs and Sweet Pea.</p><p>K: doesn’t mean you two aren’t allowed to have a little fun... that’s not dating. It’s just sex.<br/>B: Kev that's worse. Just come down. There's a hot single down.<br/>K: I’m coming but you’re missing a big opportunity</p><p>V: I agree. What happens when he starts sleeping with other women?<br/>B: that's his choice..<br/>K: So you just don’t care?</p><p>"So that's Betty." Fangs smiled.</p><p>"Wait she looks like Polly." Sweet Pea said.</p><p>“Polly is her sister.” Jughead said.</p><p>"Wait seriously? How is she doing?"</p><p>“You’ll have to ask Betty.” Jughead shrugged. "I'm going to ask." Sweet Pea headed over.</p><p>Jughead just sat down, looking around. He saw Betty sitting down with the kids. She started playing pass the parcel with them. He just smiled faintly. He was glad she was there to help. He hated birthday parties but Lila loved them. He wanted her to have an amazing party.</p><p>Lila was having the best time. She had some of the friends she met at the park there too. One of the moms walked up to Jughead.</p><p>"Hey Jones." Jessica smiled.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date? I could drop Tilly off here with your nanny." She suggested.</p><p>“A date? I’d have to ask Betty if that’s okay.”</p><p>"You pay her. She shouldn't have a problem with it. Especially if I pay her too."</p><p>“Yeah... I guess that’s okay. I’ll let Betty know.”</p><p>Jessica clapped her hand happily as she watched Jughead walk over to Betty. He pulled Betty aside, the kids were playing musical chairs.</p><p>“What’s up Jug?” </p><p>“You’re okay with watching Tilly for a little bit after the part right? It would only be for a couple hours.”</p><p>"I guess." Betty sighed, softly. "I thought we were going to hang out after the party."</p><p>“We still are. Don’t worry.”</p><p>"Why do I have to take care of Tilly?" She whispered.</p><p>“Jessica and I are going out for a little bit.”</p><p>"As in a date?" Betty glared at him jealousy.</p><p>“I guess.” He shrugged.</p><p>"Oh... okay... you'll probably get back late. I'll be asleep." She shrugged, pausing the music for the kids.</p><p>“We’re only going out for a couple hours Betty.”</p><p>"It's okay. Go enjoy yourselves. Tilly can sleep over." Betty played the music.</p><p>“You seem upset.”</p><p>"I'm just upset about my mother." She half lied. “Right...” he didn’t believe her. Betty just squeezed his hands before heading to the kids. Jessica walked up to him excitedly.</p><p>_____</p><p>Later that night the kids went home and Jughead headed out. Betty had Veronica and Kevin stay with her. They sat drinking as the kids were fast asleep.</p><p>“Is he seriously out on a date right now?” Veronica asked.</p><p>"I just want to go to sleep." Betty downed her drink. </p><p>“You two are ridiculous. He’s obviously in love with you.” Kevin added.</p><p>"Kev just stop. Can we just eat pizza and cake? Jughead insisted on getting it." She picked a spoon and began eating.</p><p>Kevin nodded, he understood it wasn't the right time.</p><p>"The cheek on her though." Betty looked at her friends.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Her friends asked in unison.</p><p>"Asking her to look after Tilly." She sank on the floor.</p><p>“I doubt the date will even go anywhere. Jughead didn’t seem too thrilled.” Betty shrugged at them. "We'll see." She drank.</p><p>Jughead texted Betty an hour later. </p><p>J: coming home now.</p><p>B: really? Aren't you getting laid in the bathroom?</p><p>J: what the hell? Why would you think that?</p><p>B: she seems pretty into you. Why wouldn't she?</p><p>J: It wasn’t going that well.</p><p>B: good.<br/>J: good?</p><p>B: yes. I'm eating cake now.</p><p>J: Jess should be there any minute to get her daughter. I’ll be back in a little bit.</p><p>B: okay I guess I should stop drinking my wine.</p><p>J: Is Lila asleep?<br/>B: yep. Tilly is too.</p><p>J: see you soon. </p><p>___</p><p>Jughead came home to see Veronica and Kevin asleep on the couch. Lila was asleep in her room and Betty was in the garden cleaning. He went out to go help her.</p><p>"Hey birthday girl."</p><p>“Hey Jug.” </p><p>“Come inside, open your gifts.” He smiled.</p><p>"You didn't have too. You, V and Kev have made this crappy day good." Betty glanced at him. She was trying to hold her tears in.</p><p>“I just wanted you to have a good birthday.”</p><p>"It means alot. Also I'm finishing eating that." Betty teased.</p><p>He smiled at her, He had laid out her presents on the kitchen counter. She glanced at him as she began opening them. Jughead poured himself some coffee.</p><p>Watching her eyes light up was everything he needed. All he did was a mini self care hamper. His newest book that was dedicated to her along with a necklace. His book hasn't been released yet but he wanted her to have the first copy.</p><p>- To my Betts, you saved my family and myself. Accidents do change people lives. We love you Betty.-</p><p>Betty ran up to him and hugged him. "You like them?"</p><p>“Jug I love them! Your book isn’t even out yet.” </p><p>“I wanted you to have the first copy.” Betty just looked at him in awe. "Read the first page to me."</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Jughead sat reading the dedication page to her. Betty listened to him. She was so in awe. That night he read her the first chapter. She gasped, she laughed and teared up in one single chapter.</p><p>“What do you think?” He smiled nervously.</p><p>"I Iove it. People will adore it."</p><p>“Thanks Betts.” He smiled.</p><p>"It's the truth. This new character, who was your inspiration? The new love interest."</p><p>“A very special woman in my life.” He looked at her.</p><p>"Oh yeah? The only woman in your life is Lila." Betty sipped his coffee.</p><p>“And you, silly.” He teased.</p><p>"True, it's funny they met in the park." At this point she just stole his coffee. Jughead smiled at her. “You normally don’t like plain black coffee.”</p><p>"True, when you were reading I slipped some milk into it." She winked, drinking it happily.</p><p>Jughead poured himself some whilst Betty cut them some cake to share. “So, how was your birthday?” He teased. “Good, I hope?”</p><p>"I don't know if you know this but my boss was kind of a jerk. He made me babysit his date's daughter." She joked.</p><p>“The date sucked.”</p><p>"Good." Betty smirked.</p><p>“And why is that good?” He smirked as well.</p><p>"Because if it went well we wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be stealing your coffee." Jughead smiled faintly whilst Betty just held his hand. "You should sign my book again."</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>"You know I'm going to sell theses on the black market someday." Betty bit her lips.</p><p>“Yeah?” He laughed.</p><p>"Yep." She kissed his cheek.</p><p>"So what are you going to sign in it this time?"</p><p>“You’ll see.” Jughead smiled.</p><p>Betty sat nervously waiting to see. He wrote something and signed his name before handing it to her.</p><p>- To Betts, I can wait a year for you. No one compares to you.-</p><p>Betty teared up. She looked up at him. He glanced at her lips. "Just kiss me Juggie." Betty smiled. Jughead held her face and kissed her softly. He felt her arms wrap around him. Jughead deepened the kiss whilst Betty just hopped on the kitchen counter.</p><p>Jughead stood in between her legs as they kissed. He had missed kissing her. Betty ran her hands through his hair. That made him moan softly.</p><p>“Juggie.” She whispered against his lips. "Yes Betts?" He answered, glancing at her.</p><p>“We shouldn’t be doing this... but I don’t want to stop.”</p><p>"Me too." Jughead pulled away.</p><p>"Then let's carry on." Betty smiled. Jughead kissed her heatedly. He softly ran his hands up her thigh. Betty moaned softly. "Happy birthday to me." She uttered, happily.</p><p>“We should go upstairs. Your friends are asleep on the couch.” He kissed her neck.</p><p>"My room." Betty wrapped her legs around him.</p><p>Jughead picked her up. He carried her upstairs. He carried her to her bedroom. When they got in there he put her down on the bed before pulling away to lock the door. Betty smiled as she kissed his neck. Month of pent up sexual tension all coming out at once.</p><p>"What if Li needs us?" </p><p>“She’s asleep. She’ll be fine.” Jughead reassured her. Betty pouted at him. Jughead couldn't resist kissing her pout away. "It's just our luck." She added.</p><p>“She’s a heavy sleeper.”</p><p>"I know but I'm worried." Betty kissed him. Jughead smiled at her. "I love how much you care for her." He ran his hand through her fingers.</p><p>“I love her.” Betty kissed him. </p><p>“I don’t know what we would be doing without you.” He whispered as he pressed kisses down her neck.</p><p>Betty Cooper just lightly giggle. She was ticklish and that made her laugh. "Probably have a middle aged woman working here." She moved his lips back to hers. The couple smiled into the kiss as Betty played with his shirt.</p><p>Jughead smirked. “Trying to take off my shirt Cooper?” He teased.</p><p>"If you'll let me Jones." Betty blushed.</p><p>Jughead kissed her as he helped her tug his shirt off. Betty just admired his body, Jughead kissed her neck again. He felt her hands run across his body.</p><p>“I want you.” Jughead whispered against her lips.</p><p>"Undress me then."</p><p>Jughead tugged on her shirt. She had changed into her pjs earlier. He pulled her top off to reveal her body. She didn’t have a bra on. Jughead kissed down her body. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her.</p><p>"What?" Betty giggled. “You’re ethereal.” He kissed her back. "I'm just regular." She shrugged, deepening the kiss.</p><p>Betty laid down on the bed pulling him down to her whilst she wrapped her legs around him. They didn’t break the kiss at all. </p><p>"My friends are light sleepers, we need to be quiet." Betty cradled his lap. “Okay.” He said as she pushed him back on the bed.</p><p>Jughead ran his hands up her thighs. He toyed with the waistband of her pants. "Take them off." Jughead tugged them down. She helped him get them off. She was left in a pair of lacy blue underwear. “Fuck.” Jughead looked her up and down.</p><p>"What? I also wear these. Unless...well just." Betty blushed. Jughead laughed softly. “You’re adorable.”</p><p>"Shut up." She deepened the kiss. </p><p>Jughead started unbuckling his belt as they continued to kiss. He wrapped his arms around her. Betty smiled, wrapping her arm around him too. Jughead pushed her over so he was on top of her. He started kissing down her body. He wanted to touch her and make her feel good.</p><p>"Juggie." Betty ran her hands through her hair. "Yes Betts?" Jughead smiled. </p><p>"Nothing, just go slow. I haven't been with anyone in awhile."</p><p>Jughead nodded as he continued kissing her soft lips. The couple made out whilst they finished undressing each other. Once fully happy they began to make love. Small movements that showed a whole lifetime of love. Yes it was love. They've been with other people before and nothing has felt like this before.</p><p>Jughead was moving soft and deep as they kissed. It had been months of built up tension coming out all at once. It finally felt like a weight lifting off their shoulders. This session wasn't rough. It was loving and needed. The only problem is they couldn't go back from this. They tried not to think about what would happen next. They just wanted to enjoy this night.</p><p>So that's what they did. Betty moaned softly and wrapped her legs around him. He kissed her neck as he moved. They quickly brought each other to their releases.</p><p>"Would you stay the night?" Betty smiled.</p><p>“Of course.” He kissed her, whilst she snuggled into his side. "That was amazing." Betty yawned softly.</p><p>“It’s late. We need some sleep.” He smiled at her.</p><p>"Okay." She decided to rest her head on his chest. "I hope you don't snore."</p><p>“What if I do?” He teased.</p><p>"Well you'll need to buy me ear plugs." Betty pouted a tired pout.</p><p>“I don’t snore.”</p><p>"Perfect." She pulled her nightlight on.</p><p>Jughead pulled the blanket up over them. He found it cute that she still had a night light. He glanced at the light and back to Betty to see her fast asleep. Jughead watched her sleep for a little bit before he fell asleep as well.</p><p>____</p><p>The following morning they slept in. Kevin made Lila breakfast. Veronica helped. “So, you think they hooked up?” She smirked. “They’re both still in bed.”</p><p>"Get Li to check."</p><p>“I’ll go with her. I don’t want her to walk in on anything inappropriate.” Veronica teased. They headed upstairs to see Jughead’s bedroom empty and the door to Betty’s room was locked. </p><p>“Where’s daddy?” Lila said.</p><p>"I don't know. Is he in his office?"</p><p>Lila ran down the hallway to his office. She opened the door to see him not there. That's when she started to shout for him. Jughead was still fast asleep. He heard her yelling and woke up completely panicked. “Shit! I slept in!” Betty woke up startled. She saw Jughead get out of bed quickly, pulling his clothes on.</p><p>"Daddy!"</p><p>“Shit.” Betty sighed. Jughead finished getting dressed and rushed out of Betty’s room. Betty quickly got dressed heading out too.</p><p>"Hey munchkin." Lila hugged Jughead. “We have pancakes.”</p><p>"Let's go." He tickled her softly.</p><p>Lila giggled as they headed downstairs. Jughead was glad they didn’t see him come out of Betty’s room. Betty came down soon after. She saw Lila sitting with Jughead eating breakfast.</p><p>"Enjoyed your night?" Veronica asked.</p><p>“I did.” Betty answered, sitting with Lila smiling. She kissed her cheek like she did every morning. Jughead smiled at Betty. They truly looked like a family unit.</p><p>"Morning Jones." Betty smirked. Kevin gasped realising she was giving him her the next morning smile. Veronica quickly caught on too.</p><p>Jughead saw the weird glances so he messaged her.</p><p>J: they know, don't they.</p><p>B: probably.</p><p>J: great.</p><p>B: it’s fine Jug. They’ll keep it a secret for me.</p><p>J: no point hiding it from them.</p><p>B: yeah.</p><p>Jughead just leaned over and kissed her cheek. Betty smiled at him. Lila didn’t notice. That was Jughead’s only concern. He didn’t want Lila to get confused.</p><p>"So you did?" Kevin smiled.</p><p>Betty nodded.</p><p>"It's about time." Veronica winked. Betty just rolled her eyes playfully. "What time?" Lila asked.</p><p>"Time to get dressed." Betty thought quickly.</p><p>“No! Pajamas!” Lila whined. She loved staying in her pajamas. </p><p>"No, we're going to the park with uncle Pea." Betty told her. Lila pouted, she tried pulling the cute puppy dog eyes. "Let's go get ready." She picked her up.</p><p>Jughead headed to his room to shower. Before he could do that Veronica stopped him.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>"Thank you." Veronica truly meant it. “For what?” Jughead looked at her confused.</p><p>"She showed us the card." Kevin smiled. Jughead smiled faintly. “It was just the truth.”</p><p>"We appreciate it. Now all we've got to do is get her through Christmas." Veronica told him. "Welcome to the other side."</p><p>"Good luck with that. She goes for the twins. She misses them like crazy." Kevin joined Veronica.</p><p>“I was planning on asking her if she wanted to stay with me and Lila for Christmas. She brought up going back to Riverdale but I’m not thinking that’s the best idea.”</p><p>Jughead nodded.</p><p>"We could host Christmas here?" She suggested.</p><p>“That’s what I was thinking. It’s normally just me and Lila.” Jughead said.</p><p>"Perfect. We'll be there." The two smiled.</p><p>“Okay.” The group just smiled. “Do you think Betty would be okay with that?” He nervously, asked.</p><p>"She'll love it. She loves Christmas." Veronica smiled.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>That day everything felt right. Jughead hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. He felt safe with them. He had finally found a family that accepted both him and Lila.</p><p>All he wants is for his family to feel safe. Lila deserves a mother. Someone like Betty. Jughead hoped that things would all work out. He could really see them as a family. Maybe just maybe everything could work out?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the most wonderful time of the year. Christmas was just around the corner. Three months ago it was Lila's 5th birthday and Betty's 24. Now in less than a week they would have a full house. </p><p>Betty had come clean to Sweet Pea about Polly and the twins. He had been furious. He knew it wasn't Betty's fault. He's been in awe getting to know the twins. With that he hasn't been talking to Polly. He was excited to see the twins properly.</p><p>Things with Jughead were amazing. He was excited to meet Betty’s family. She has had a massive smile on her face. </p><p>"What?" Betty kissed him.</p><p>“I’m excited to meet your family.” Jughead smiled at Betty.</p><p>"Really?" She was looking at him. "Because I'm excited for them to meet my boyfriend."</p><p>Jughead kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss. They were heading to the final court case. "Let's go get your daughter in your custody." Jughead smiled at her. He was so nervous. Betty just held his hand whilst He squeezed her hand.</p><p>"We're all here for you."</p><p>“Thank you baby.”</p><p>"Baby?" Betty blushed.</p><p>“It slipped out...”</p><p>"I like it babe." She winked. He smiled at her."Come on."</p><p>"I'm scared." Jughead looked sick to her stomach. Betty just held his hands smiling at him. "Your little girl is going to be all yours. Now all our friends are waiting at the courthouse." She opened the door.</p><p>Jughead nodded.</p><p>The couple just walked in hand in hand. Sabrina glared at Betty from her seat. “Ignore her baby.” Jughead whispered. "I like when you call me that." She held his hand. He kissed her softly before heading to their seat. </p><p>Jughead was so nervous. They had Lila there but she had to sit with Toni in the middle of the room. Jughead kept looking over at her. She was smiling and talking to the judge.</p><p>Jughead felt calm knowing she was doing okay. That day they were here for the ruling. The judge asked Lila what she wanted.</p><p>“Daddy.” Lila said.</p><p>"Then Forsythe has full custody." The judge told them.</p><p>Jughead felt so relieved. He saw Lila run up to him smiling. That's when he picked her up smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>"I get to live with daddy and mommy Betty." Lila kissed his cheek. Jughead smiled at her. He held her tightly. "Santa comes next week!"</p><p>“He does.” Jughead smiled. Jughead loved spoiling her on Christmas.</p><p>"We should go buy ingredients for a gingerbread house?" Betty suggested. "Invite everyone to have a competition."</p><p>“Sounds perfect.”</p><p>"Me and B are going to win." Lila held her hand. <br/>Jughead smiled at them. “So I’m working all alone?” He teased.</p><p>"Uncle Pea and Fangs your team. V and K with uncle Arch another team." Lila smiled playing with her pigtails.</p><p>“Fine.” He smiled.</p><p>"Come on. We have to tell everyone the good news." Betty was bursting with excitement.</p><p>She also couldn't wait to introduce Veronica to Archie.</p><p>Jughead picked up Lila, walking out to see their friends. “So? How did it go?” Veronica said. "She's all ours." Jughead looked at Betty.</p><p>“That’s great!”</p><p>"It is." Betty kissed Jughead. "V have you met Arch?"</p><p>“I haven’t.” She glanced over to the ginger. "That's Arch. Jughead's friend." Betty introduced them to one another. </p><p>“Hi.” Veronica smiled. Archie looked at her. "You're stunning." He whispered, in awe.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>"Maybe I could drive you to his place?" Archie suggested.</p><p>“Sure.” She smiled at him.</p><p>"B you little match maker." Kevin teased.</p><p>“They seem perfect for each other. Jug just told me about him and I knew he's Veronica's type." Betty looked at him. "Anyway Kev, you'll find someone like my Juggie."</p><p>“Hopefully.”</p><p>"I believe you will. When you're engaged I'm the maid of honour." She winked. Kevin laughed softly, hugging his closest friend.</p><p>____</p><p>At the Jones:</p><p>Everyone was decorating the gingerbread houses. Betty had Lila on her lap as left her to decorate it. Jughead was at the other side of the room. He kept looking over at them.</p><p>"Penny for your thoughts?" Sweet Pea asked.</p><p>“I just love them so much.”</p><p>"Have you told her?" He smiled.</p><p>“No.” Jughead answered. </p><p>If he told Betty he loved her it might ruin everything. They were in this perfect place and he doesn't want to blow that up.</p><p>"You should." Sweet Pea told him.</p><p>"Mommy I need icing." Lila looked at Betty. Betty teared up at that. She hugged her."You keep eating it." Betty whispered.</p><p>“I’m hungry.”</p><p>"Stop eating it. Shall we get some food?" She suggested. “Yeah!” Betty laughed softly. They headed into the kitchen. Jughead saw them and got up to follow them. </p><p>"There's my girls."</p><p>“Hey Juggie.” Betty smiled.</p><p>"I love you." Jughead just blurted out.</p><p>“What?” Betty looked at him in shock. </p><p>“I’m in love with you... I love you.” He looked at her nervously."I love you too Jughead Jones."</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>"Of course." She smiled. "You're my family. Also Lila called me mom."</p><p>“And you’re okay with that?”</p><p>"I didn't mind it. Is that silly? I'm still getting my degrees." Jughead smiled at her. "It's not silly." He kissed her.</p><p>"I love my mommy and daddy." Jughead kissed her cheek."She'll be hyped up on sugar tonight."</p><p>"Oh no." He picked her up.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>_____</p><p>A week later, Christmas: </p><p>Betty was up at the crack of dawn as she began cooking to get ahead of schedule. However, Jughead was still in bed. He put out all the presents late last night when Lila was in bed. He was waiting for her to wake them up. </p><p>This year Lila didn't run to him first. She ran to Betty. She found her cooking in the kitchen. “Good morning Lila.” Betty hugged her.</p><p>"Merry Christmas." Lila hugged her."Daddy sleeping."</p><p>“Should we go wake him up?” Betty smiled.</p><p>"Duh mommy."</p><p>Betty laughed softly whilst they ran upstairs together. Lila ran in first as they jumped on the bed together. A startled Jughead woke up smiling at them. </p><p>"Merry Christmas daddy!"</p><p>“Merry Christmas.” He yawned.</p><p>"Come on, I need to get back to cooking. I've been cooking since 4am." Betty dragged him up.</p><p>He was exhausted. He just followed them downstairs. Luckily for him Betty had coffee already ready. “Thanks babe.” He kissed her cheek.</p><p>"It's okay." Betty sat with them.</p><p>She had a small pile of princesses dressed for Lila. Lila was excited to open presents. She was waiting patiently. Jughead told her she could open them. He laughed softly and Betty went around with a black bag cleaning up the rubbish.</p><p>"Baby it's okay. We'll clean it later." Jughead hugged her.</p><p>"We won't be able to see the floor later."</p><p>“Sit down. We’ll clean up later.” He pulled her onto his lap. Jughead smiled as he watched her open up her gifts. "Santa is amazing! Did Santa bring Betty something?"</p><p>"I didn't tell Santa I was moving." Betty told her. Jughead pointed over to a big stack of presents at the other end of the room. “I think those are Betty’s.” Jughead smiled.</p><p>"Seriously? That's massive." Betty headed over to it, looking at him. He was just smiling at her whilst She began opening the presents. It's everything she had casually mentioned.</p><p>It got to the present where it was Disney world. Betty dropped her tea all over herself. She felt silly all she had gotten him is a type writer he used to own in highschool. </p><p>Jughead helped her clean up."Baby you didn't." She held him, forgetting about the tea stain.</p><p>“I thought a family trip would be nice.” He smiled. </p><p>Betty couldn't help but started to cry. She hugged him tightly. She felt him hold her close . "I love you." She kissed him.</p><p>"Mommy don't cry. Daddy needs to open this gifts."</p><p>“I love you so much.” He kissed her back. "I love you Jones."</p><p>____</p><p>Later that day everyone was around. Betty was more uptight that normal as Alice was here. Alice immediately hated Jughead. Jughead liked having everyone around. He was determined to make Betty’s family like him. He also loved seeing his friends with his son and daughter.</p><p>Betty tried explaining that she didn't care. She loved their little family. Jughead on the other hand, was focused on making the house perfect. He was making sure everyone was making themselves at home.</p><p>“Your mom hates me.”</p><p>"Baby it's okay. The twins love you." Betty just kissed him. </p><p>“I want her to like me.”</p><p>"She hates everyone." She shrugged."Compliment her work though."</p><p>Jughead nodded, heading over to her. Betty went to Lila. Jughead nervously stood beside her. “Hey Mrs Cooper.”</p><p>"Forsythe."</p><p>“How are you?” He tried to make small talk. Jughead hated making small talk. The only reason he was doing this is because he wanted to make this work.</p><p>"Better when I leave." She answered.</p><p>"Look I love your daughter. I am in love with her. I want to get along with you. I have read your work, and it's amazing. I understand where Betts gets her talent from."</p><p>Alice rolled her eyes. </p><p>“I love Betty with my whole heart.” Jughead said.</p><p>"I can see that. I just hate how she left us." Alice sighed.</p><p>“She still wants to be a huge part of your lives. She didn’t leave you.”</p><p>“I don’t approve of my daughter raising some child with a family she barely knows.” Alice added, disappointed.</p><p>"In all honesty Alice knows us. She loves us. It's nearly been a whole year. Actually just get out!"</p><p>Betty came over. “Is there a problem?” She was worried, hoping they could talk things through.</p><p>"She's leaving. Betty, she thinks my family isn't good enough for you. I don't want Lila around someone like that."</p><p>“She’s my mother Jughead. It’s Christmas.”</p><p>“She’s acting like we’re not a family Betty!”</p><p>Betty looked at Alice. "We're a family mother. We love another." She hugged Jughead.</p><p>"I don't believe it." Alice smirked.</p><p>"Get out!" Jughead snapped.</p><p>“Jug! We all need to get along!” Betty snapped too.</p><p>“How am I supposed to get along with her when she’s being a bitch!” Jughead added, angrily.</p><p>"Jughead that's my mother!" </p><p>"She's trying to push us apart!" He looked at her.</p><p>"Elizabeth you're coming home and finishing the year online."</p><p>“Mom you know I can’t do that.” </p><p>“If he’s kicking me out you’re coming with me.” Alice said. </p><p>“She’s being ridiculous Betty! This is my home Alice, get the fuck out.” Jughead snapped again.</p><p>"Mom stop! I'm staying and so are you. I made food so shut up and eat!" Betty slammed her hand down.</p><p>Rage just over took her body. She couldn't help her hand slamming the table. Jughead looked at Betty, he began shaking. Memories of the past ran through his mind. Lila came in crying as she heard all the screaming and slamming.</p><p>"Daddy! Leave daddy alone!" Lila cried.</p><p>Betty knelt down to the little girl. Lila just stood away from her. Jughead ran out, Lila running out to him. Betty knew she should leave, Alice was smirking heading to talk to Veronica and Kevin. </p><p>Betty slipped out to see Lila sobbing in Jughead's arm. He was holding her close to him. Tears were in his eyes. She sighed, softly heading over to them.</p><p>"Can I sit?" Betty whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything."You okay Li?" She added, worried.</p><p>Jughead was trying so hard to calm her down. She was just crying in his arms. Betty just sat with them. </p><p>"Can I take you guys somewhere?" She wondered.</p><p>“We’re fine here, Betty.” He said quietly.</p><p>"Please." She went to hold his hands. Jughead flinched slightly. Betty quickly pulled away tearing up. "I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to stay at my own place for awhile."</p><p>“Fine.” He whispered.</p><p>Betty looked at them. "I love you guys." She looked at Lila. Lila was just starting to calm down."Li?" Betty teared up. Jughead handed her to Betty. The girls just hugged closely.</p><p>"I'm sorry guys. I have the Cooper temper." She kissed her head.</p><p>“Let’s just go back inside.” Jughead said quietly.</p><p>"No, let's go to my old place. I want to show Li something."</p><p>Jughead nodded.</p><p>Betty took them to her own place. She brought them to her box apartment. She showed Lila all her Barbie princess collection. She played them for her in her room. Jughead just sat on the small couch she had there.</p><p>Betty sat with him. "Can I hold you?" He shrugged. He didn't know if he needed or wanted one at all. Betty didn't, she knew that shrug. </p><p>Jughead looked at her, "I think we should stop dating. You need to sort your temper before we go further."</p><p>“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” </p><p>“I’m starting to think that maybe we moved too fast.”</p><p>"What waiting 6 months was too fast?" Betty whispered, pain stabbing her heart.</p><p>“We built up a connection quickly but we barely know anything else about each other Betty.”</p><p>"I know everything about you Juggie." She started to tear up.</p><p>“Not the little things.” Jughead told her.</p><p>"I love you guys."</p><p>“I think we need a break Betty. You really scared me and Lila tonight.” Betty nodded whilst tears ran down her face.“I just need a week or two.”</p><p>"I'm going to stay here." She wiped her tears.</p><p>“That’s fine. I’ll be working from home to take care of Lila.” He said.</p><p>"So I'm technically suspended from work?"</p><p>“I’ll still be paying you.”</p><p>"Don't. I'm not working so don't pay me." Betty went to the kitchen. </p><p>She messaged her friends.</p><p>B: It's over.</p><p>V: what do you mean it’s over?</p><p>K: with Jug?</p><p>B: He said we need a break. It's all my mother's fault. I snapped and ruined things. I just need my friends.</p><p>V: how are you going to work there if you’re broken up? Won’t things be awkward?</p><p>B: I'm on a work suspension. Guys she called me mommy.</p><p>K: what?! She did?</p><p>V: he has the audacity to not let you work just because he’s upset with you? I can go yell at him for you B.</p><p>B: she did and don't V. I slammed my hand down knowing their history. It's my fault.</p><p>V: it’s not your fault B. He’s being an asshole. He shouldn’t dump you over that.</p><p>B: he said we don't know the little things about each other. I'm not arguing. Just come over.</p><p>"Let me say goodbye to Li." Jughead nodded. “I’ll wait outside.” He nodded again and stood there waiting for Lila. Betty headed into the room. She sat down with Lila. "Mommy." Lila smiled.</p><p>“Hi princess.” Betty hugged her.</p><p>"Are we going home?" </p><p>"Well honey, I'm not. Your daddy and I are taking a holiday apart from one another." She tried to hold her tears.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>"It's okay honey. I'll come around and take you to the park and we'll watch Disney."</p><p>Jughead stood out the door. “If you really want to continue working you can. I shouldn’t be punishing her over this.” He said quietly.</p><p>Betty nodded tearing up. "How about I come see you on my days off from college?" Betty looked at Lila.</p><p>"Promise. 3 days?"</p><p>"I promise three days a week I'll take you out." Betty kissed her head. "Go home now darling." </p><p>Lila hugged her once more. Betty held her tightly. She got attached to them. She promised on her first day she wouldn't.</p><p>"Goodnight darling." She whispered.</p><p>Jughead picked up Lila. "Night mommy." She waved sleepily. "Daddy say night." Lila held him. </p><p>“Goodnight Betty.” Jughead looked away.</p><p>Betty nodded as she began crying. Jughead turned to leave. He took Lila home to celebrate Christmas with his family. That being with Sweet Pea, Fangs and Archie.</p><p>Veronica and Kevin came to see Betty. Polly, Alice, and the twins went home. For Betty Cooper this was a regular holiday only now she has the added heartbreak.</p><p>Two weeks he said.</p><p>Will it be two weeks?<br/>Will it be more?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the final chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 weeks turned into months. Betty was heartbroken. She loved that family, they had become her own family. Lila had stopped calling her mommy. Jughead went back to completely ignoring her.</p><p>Yet it had been months. She had spent years in extra education gaining two degrees. She was now graduating both of them. </p><p>Betty handed Lila an invitation to give to Jughead that night she left to go home. “What’s this?” Lila asked.</p><p>"I'm graduating college. I stayed extra to get two degrees." Betty explained.</p><p>“Daddy is in his office.”</p><p>"Can you give daddy it? It's time for me to go home." She handed her tea.</p><p>“You give it to daddy.”</p><p>"No honey." Betty shook her head.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>"Fine, stay here." She gave into her puppy dog eyes.</p><p>Betty headed upstairs. She nervously walked out the door working up the courage to knock on the door. She could hear him typing on his computer. Betty just walked in knowing she needed to bite the bullet. </p><p>Jughead heard the door open. He glanced up to see Betty. "I...I... I booked these tickets for you and Li to come to my graduation when we were dating." He heard her say.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Betty just placed them down. She caught him looking at her and age couldn't control her tears.</p><p>“We’ll be there.” He said quietly.</p><p>"Thank you." She teared up. Jughead nodded. "I'm heading home now."</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Betty just looked at him. They held eye contact. It wasn't awkward but just heartbreaking. They still had so much love for each other. Neither one of them wanted to look away.</p><p>"Traffic is pretty bad." Betty whispered.</p><p>“Maybe you should stay the night.” He said quietly.</p><p>"Is that okay?" Jughead nodded again. "I'm going to go to my old room. Lila wants you."</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Betty disappeared out the room. She started to run the shower so she could cry. Jughead went down to Lila. He found her eating and reading the book Betty bought her.</p><p>“Hey princess. Ready for bed?”</p><p>"Yep. I miss Betty's stories." She yawned.</p><p>“I’ll ask her if she can read to you tonight.” Lila looked at him confused. “The traffic is bad. She’s staying here tonight.”</p><p>Lila's eyes lit up as she ran upstairs. She headed in Betty's old room seeing her cry. Lila called for her father. She didn't know what to do.</p><p>Jughead came in."Betty's crying in the bathroom." Lila whispered.</p><p>Jughead nodded. “Go in your room and play. I’ll take care of her.”</p><p>"Okay." Lila ran to her room whilst Jughead knocked on the door."One minute." He heard her utter.</p><p>“Is everything okay in there?” Betty quickly opened the door. “Betty?” She just looked at him. “Are you okay?”</p><p>"It's stupid." Betty brushed off.</p><p>“Tell me.” He put his hand on her arm without thinking.</p><p>"I'm struggling with the break up. Stress of moving out of my place and applying to internships." She shrugged. Jughead nodded. "Like I said stupid."</p><p>“I’m struggling with the breakup too.” Betty looked at him, "Really?" She whispered.</p><p>“I miss you.” He whispered.</p><p>"I miss you so much." Jughead just looked at her. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>"Really?" She looked at his hand. "It was Christmas time." She whispered.</p><p>Jughead nodded.</p><p>"I shouldn't have slammed my hand but no one was listening." Betty sighed.</p><p>“Betty it’s fine. You don’t need to walk on eggshells around me. I was just startled.... you know with my past and everything.” He said quietly.</p><p>"I know... I didn't mean too."</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Betty nodded. Jughead didn’t know what else to say. "Can you sit with me?" She whispered, randomly.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Betty sat on her bed. Her eyes were all red, she looked like she had cute panda eyes. Jughead couldn't help but tease her. He managed to get a smile out of her.</p><p>"Stop." Betty giggled softly.</p><p>“I miss your smile.” He glanced at her lips.</p><p>"I haven't smiled in a while."</p><p>“Neither have I.”</p><p>"But you have Lila." Betty bit her lip.</p><p>“But I don’t have you.” Betty smiled softly, Jughead smiled back. "You know Juggie I didn't just lose you. I lost a daughter too. Lila became my daughter. I miss you both."</p><p>“You see her all the time.”</p><p>"She went back to calling me Betty. She was calling me mommy." Betty teared up. Jughead nodded. "It's stupid. I explain this to people and they call me stupid."</p><p>"It's not stupid." He cupped her cheek. Betty looked up at him. "You're our family."</p><p>Betty couldn’t stop herself as she leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back immediately. Betty deepened the kiss slightly whilst he held her face.</p><p>"You said it would be two weeks." She uttered into the kiss.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.”</p><p>"You better be." Betty continued kissing him.</p><p>Lila ran in seeing them kiss. "Is Betty my mommy again?"</p><p>“Lila... just because me and Betty had issues doesn’t mean she stopped being a mother to you.”</p><p>"But you said I could call Betty my mommy. Betty is better than my real mommy." Lila sat on her lap. </p><p>“I know.”</p><p>"I like Betty as my mommy." Jughead smiled faintly at his daughter. "I missed you princess. You get to see me in a gown." Betty smiled.</p><p>"Are you moving in again?" </p><p>"Not yet princess." She kissed her cheek.</p><p>“Someday.” Jughead said. Lila just nodded. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Jughead said.</p><p>Betty just smiled as Lila shook her head. She convinced her to head back to bed.</p><p>____</p><p>Graduation:</p><p>Jughead got Betty flowers. He was sitting with Lila waiting to see Betty. They haven’t talked about the kiss but Betty has been around more. He hoped to talk about it today.</p><p>Meanwhile, he sat with Veronica and Kevin. They were on their best behaviour. Lila got to wear her favourite dress. She was so excited to see Betty. She was cheering so loud when she saw her.</p><p>"That's my mommy!" She yelled.</p><p>Betty waved at her and smiled. Lila waved back excitedly. Betty happily took her diploma heading off the stage. Her friends, Jughead, and Lila all cheered for her. She couldn't help but look at them smiling.</p><p>When everything was finished up she met up with them. Veronica and Kevin hugged her. "Finally I can be a journalist." Betty smiled. </p><p>"Mommy!" Lila ran up to her. Betty picked her up happily."Why do you wear this?" Lila pulled the hat on her head.</p><p>Betty laughed softly. “I have to.” Jughead handed Betty the flowers he got her. "Thank you." Betty smiled at him.</p><p>Kevin gave Veronica a known nudge. Jughead just smiled at her."I helped." Lila jumped down.</p><p>“Thank you princess.”</p><p>"Your welcome mommy. Uncle Kev, mommy kissed Daddy."</p><p>“What?” Kevin smiled.</p><p>"Secret." Lila smirked at her uncle.</p><p>“B?” Betty acted like she didn't hear them. That made Kevin roll his eyes. "We should be getting this little one home. I'll meet you for drinks. Arch said he's coming?" Betty changed the subject.</p><p>“I want ice cream.” Lila said.</p><p>"Can we go for ice cream first?" Betty looked at her friends.</p><p>She wanted to spend time with her family she had created before celebrating with her friends. They all happily agreed. They loved spending time with Lila. </p><p>"Let's go princess." Betty held her hand. </p><p>The two walked ahead of her friends. Jughead was behind them. "So you apologized?" Veronica prompted.</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>"Now you need to prove it." She walked catching up to the girls. Jughead sighed, he knew he would have her friends to worry about. "She's protective of her." Kevin told him.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>"Give her a few hours." He reassured him.</p><p>Jughead nodded. He watched her, seeing Betty glance back at him. That's when she waved him over to them. </p><p>"Get here Jones." Betty smiled. Jughead walked over to her. “I’m proud of you Betts.”</p><p>"Thank you." Betty kissed his cheek holding his hand happily. "About the kiss, I've never stopped loving you."</p><p>“I love you too Betty.” She kissed him again whilst he happily kissed her back. "Daddy, mommy yucky." Lila giggled..</p><p>“Yes they are.” Veronica teased.</p><p>“I like mommy’s kisses.” Jughead teased as well.</p><p>"I'm sure you like more than that." Kevin added.</p><p>“Kev!” Betty blushed.</p><p>"I'm just saying."</p><p>“He’s right.” Jughead whispered to Betty to tease her."Stop." She rolled her eyes. Jughead smiled at her, beauty.</p><p>The whole group just continued to tease Betty as they got to the icecream parlour. They all ordered and sat down to eat it. Betty just stole Jughead's ice cream. She knew it would tease him. He was used to Lila stealing his food.</p><p>“Betts.” He pouted.</p><p>"It's delicious."</p><p>“You’re mean.” Betty passed him her icecream to he kind. “So you guys are meeting Archie for drinks tonight?” </p><p>“Yep.” Veronica said. </p><p>“Let him know I said hi.” Jughead smiled. </p><p>“You’re not coming?” Kevin asked. </p><p>“Of course not. I have Lila to take care of, remember?” He teased.</p><p>"We could bring the drinks to ours." Betty hinted.</p><p>“It’s fine Betts. You guys have fun.” He smiled at her. He loved how he would always think about Lila first.</p><p>"Fine but call me when you're putting Lila to bed." She smiled at the little girl.</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>"Good." Betty kissed him. </p><p>"B we should go." Kevin prompted.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Betty kissed Jughead goodbye. "Night princess." Betty kissed Lila's head."Be good for Daddy." She slipped out of the booth.</p><p>“Night mommy.”</p><p>Jughead and Lila headed home. Lila wanted to sleep in Betty's room. Jughead let her. He texted Betty to tell her.</p><p>B: where will I sleep Baby? With you?</p><p>J: I was hoping... ;)</p><p>B: perfect. However, I don't have clothes of yours anymore.</p><p>J: you can borrow mine for tonight if you want.</p><p>B: see you later. I might be drunk.</p><p>J: see you later Cooper :)</p><p>B: Night x</p><p>Jughead put his phone down and smiled to himself. He couldn't help when he got inspired to write. He was writing their love story. Jughead wanted to take some time to reflect on it. They were moving into a new chapter of their lives. Lila was starting school. Betty has an internship and well they were back together. He was so happy they were working it out. He was so miserable without her. </p><p> </p><p>Jughead sat in bed writing for a couple hours until Betty was home. He heard her stumble in quickly and quietly. “Hey Betts.”</p><p>"Baby!" She kissed him all drunk. He laughed softly. “How much did you drink?”</p><p>"A little more than I would like to admit." She yawned.</p><p>“You need to sober up Cooper.” He teased.</p><p>"I'm sleepy."</p><p>“Get some sleep. I’ll get you some water.”</p><p>"I love you handsome." She slurred.</p><p>“I love you too baby.”</p><p>Betty smiled sleepily as she drifted off into a slumber. Jughead held her falling asleep with her.<br/>____</p><p>The following morning Betty woke up at lunch. Jughead had set out some stuff for her to cure her hangover. He was downstairs with Lila. She was so thankful for that. She headed down stairs to them.</p><p>They were doing a puzzle and watching a movie. She snuck up behind Jughead wrapping her arms around him. “Hey, sleep well?” He smiled.</p><p>"Very." Jughead just smiled whilst She kissed his cheek.</p><p>"I slept in mommy's bed." Betty sat next to her. "It's comfy." She hugged her.</p><p>"I'm never drinking with them again."</p><p>He laughed softly. “You were pretty drunk.” He teased. "It was buy one get one free." He laughed softly again. </p><p>"Plus I hardly go out. I like family time. I've missed family time."</p><p>Jughead hugged her. He pulled her down onto his lap. Betty smiled at him. "Can't get enough of me Jones?"</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>"Well we should really tell Lila that I have a different job." She kissed his cheek.“Yeah.” Betty held his hand nervously. "Lila?" She smiled.</p><p>“Yeah mommy?”</p><p>"You're going to school this year." She prompted.</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>"That means I get to start my dream job." Betty explained. She nodded. "So I won't be looking after you all the time."</p><p>“You still live here?”</p><p>"Not yet." Betty looked at Jughead. Jughead looked back at her. "But I'll be around most days. If that's okay?" She added.</p><p>“Okay.” Jughead nodded, kissing her cheek. “We should have a date night tonight.” Jughead whispered to her.</p><p>"As long as there's no alcohol."</p><p>“I’ll have your friends watch Lila.”</p><p>"You trust them?" Betty smiled.</p><p>“Of course. They’re your best friends.” Jughead shrugged. Why wouldn't he trust them? They were becoming his friends.</p><p>"I'll message them." </p><p>B: hey guys.</p><p>V: hey</p><p>K: what’s up B.</p><p>B: Jug wants to go on a date.</p><p>K: that’s great!</p><p>V: is he finally trying to fix things.</p><p>B: yeah. I love him.</p><p>K: I’m so happy for you.</p><p>B: thanks Kev. I can see myself marrying him.</p><p>V: hopefully he doesn’t ruin it again. I’m still mad.</p><p>B: I understood why. Come over Lila love you guys.</p><p>K: we’ll be right there.</p><p>B: thanks x</p><p>They got there a little while later. Archie was there for Veronica. They had gotten close quickly. They were trying to keep their relationship a secret but they were so obvious about it. Everyone was happy for them they deserved it. However they were letting them have their privacy.</p><p>"Hey baby." He kissed her.</p><p>“Hi.” She smiled. “They’ll see us.” She whispered even though she kissed him back.</p><p>"I don't care. I've missed you."</p><p>“I’ve missed you too.” She kissed him.</p><p>"Stay over tonight?" He asked into the kiss.</p><p>“I’d love to.”</p><p>Betty came in seeing them. She smiled seeing them kiss. Veronica saw her in a nice dress. "Hurt her and I will kill." Betty told him.</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>"Good, because you have a pretty face and I can't ruin it. If you're going to fuck do it when Li is asleep." She winked.</p><p>"B!" Veronica giggled.</p><p>"I'm just saying she's a deep sleeper." </p><p>"Go on your date."</p><p>“I’ll see you guys later.” Betty smiled.</p><p>"Have fun." Veronica held Archie. Betty met Jughead outside. "Where are we going?" Betty smiled.</p><p>“It’s a surprise baby.”</p><p>Betty playfully rolled her eyes holding his hand. As they would be going on his motorbike tonight. Betty was so excited. He was driving them to a lake that reminded him if sweet waters. It wasn’t too far away. He had found it driving Lila around to calm her down.</p><p>"Juggie I'm in dress." Betty teased.</p><p>“You’ll be fine Betts.”</p><p>"Perfect. Why here?" She held him, curiously.</p><p>"Well let's imagine this is sweet waters." Jughead blushed. He wanted to have one date like they were in Riverdale. "Follow me." Jughead guided her to the area he had his friends set up. Betty smiled happily following him.</p><p>"Enjoy baby."</p><p>“Juggie it’s perfect.”</p><p>"Like you are." Jughead sat down. She kissed him. "I mean it."</p><p>“I love you.” Betty confessed, squeezing her tightly. Jughead held her hand. "I am so in love with you Betty. If only we met before Sabrina."</p><p>“You wouldn’t have had Lila then Jug.”</p><p>"True but she would have been safe." He told her.“She’s safe now.”</p><p>"Thank God. Now she has a mom that cares." Jughead teared up. Betty hugged him. </p><p>“I’m so thankful for you Betts.”</p><p>"I'm thankful for you Juggie. You're my family." She held him. He held her close to him.She looked up at him. "This is nice. I want it every day."</p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>"I don't want to rush things but I'll miss you on a morning."</p><p>“Me too.” Jughead pulled away with an idea. “What?” She smiled at him.</p><p>"Move in with us. I know it's fast but you've already lived with us."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Her eyes lit up. </p><p>“Jug, what if things go wrong again?” </p><p>“They won’t. You’re it for me Betts.”</p><p>"But how do you know?"</p><p>“I want to marry you someday.” He told her.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to marry me? People think I'm Li's sister." She teased.</p><p>“I’m one hundred percent sure.” He teased“I’m one hundred percent sure.</p><p>Jughead kissed her passionately. Betty fell back gently smiling. "You know in highschool I wouldn't have gone for you a bad boy like you. Serpent." She winked.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>"I would have secretly had a crush on you." Betty giggled whilst Jughead kissed her. "Do you really see me as the one?"</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Betty looked at him." It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do." She sang. Jughead laughed softly."Hey baby." Betty sang more.</p><p>“You’re adorable.” Jughead smiled.</p><p>"Do you know the song?" She wondered.</p><p>“I do.” </p><p>"And?" Betty wrapped her hands around him.“I love you.”</p><p>"What's the answer to the next part of the song?"</p><p>“I’ve already told you Betts. I want to marry you.”</p><p>"I think I wanna marry you." She finished the lyric looking at him.</p><p>“I have a crazy idea.”</p><p>"Go on." Betty pulled his jacket on. “What if we got married now?”</p><p>"But what about Lila?" Her eyes lit up.“She’s probably in bed already.”Jughead smiled at her. </p><p>"Let's do it.Let's go baby." She whispered in his ear.</p><p>They quickly headed back onto the motorcycle. Jughead drove them to the local courthouse. They were so excited, Betty was already thinking of her vows. She held onto Jughead as they drove to the courthouse. Jughead was singing marry that girl as they drove, Betty giggled at that. He always hated singing but every once in awhile she’s catch him singing. That's when she knew he was in the happiest of moods.</p><p>"Let's get married." Jughead smiled.</p><p>"Let's hope second times the charm for you." Betty joked, headed of the bike. She was so nervous.</p><p>“I’m certain it will be.” He teased.</p><p>Betty just held his hand as they headed in. Since it was at the courthouse they were in signing the paperwork. </p><p>They were so excited getting handed the paperwork. Jughead wanted to exchange vows at the place where they bumped into one another. Whilst writing the information down Betty happily took his last name.</p><p>Jughead smiled at her. She was becoming his wife. "Mr Jones?"</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>"I can't wait to tell you my vows." Betty whispered. “Well, Mrs. Jones, I can’t wait to hear them. And tell you my vows.” He kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss one last time in the court house.</p><p>Soon all the papers were signed. The couple were officially married. They were overwhelmed with emotions. They were each other's for anchor for life.</p><p>Heading to the park they couldn't keep their hands off one another. Hearing each other's vows brought them each to tears. Hearing how much they love each other. This special moment just for them.</p><p>_____</p><p>1 year later-</p><p>Betty wanted to officially be Lila's mother. She had started the process of the adoption process with Jughead. Lila was so excited and so were Jughead and Betty. The official day of her adoption was today. They had everyone over for a party whilst they were at the courthouse. Betty felt sick to her stomach.</p><p>"I'm nervous."</p><p>“Don’t be.” He kissed her. Betty quickly kissed him. "Does she really want me as her mom?"</p><p>“She loves you. Of course she does.”</p><p>"I feel like I'm replacing her really mom. Even though she's terrible." She rambled.</p><p>“You’re not Betts. But you’re more of a mother to her than she will ever be.” Betty smiled at him. "Okay. I'm nervous because I'll officially be her mom."</p><p>“You already are. This just makes it official.”</p><p>"Finally." Jughead smiled at her. "Is she ready?" Betty asked.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>"Go get her, I have a surprise."</p><p>“Okay.” He smiled.</p><p>Betty headed to her jewelry box. She had gotten Lila the same necklace. Jughead brought Lila in. He found Betty placing her necklace on herself.</p><p>“Mommy!” Lila smiled.</p><p>"Hey princess." Betty smiled handing her the box. Lila opened it up. She gasped seeing a necklace. "Like yours?"</p><p>"We're matching." Betty smiled.</p><p>"Daddy, me and mummy are matching." Lila smiled.</p><p>Jughead smiled at them. "Shall we go then? The faster we get there the faster we become an official family on paper."</p><p>Both Lila and Betty nodded.</p><p>Jughead couldn't wait. They've been discussing this for awhile. He was finally getting the wish he had been dreaming for. After all this time they were going to be a family. </p><p>After years of searching Jughead Jones found the light in the darkness. He had found that special someone that completes his family.</p><p>He’s waiting all his life to feel this way. Happy and loved. Now he finally had that. Sometimes you need to break like a glow stick to glow. That's exactly what the Jones did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We are so thankful for all your support and love for this fic. Check out our other fics and my individual docs </p><p>Go check out Ki's edited.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>